Tus Ojos Verdes
by Mizore-kun
Summary: Eren ama a Rivaille mas no por eso seguiría siendo el segundo ante el,no el ya no se dejaría vencer y menos por el recuerdo de unos ojos verdes aun que eso lo llevara a otros brazos. ERUREN! leve Riren
1. Tu peor error

Bueno en lo que ustedes deciden y cuento los votos del otro fic, se me ocurrio hacer esto ATENCION: esto sera un Eruren con algo de Riren

CAPITULO 1

Otro dia pasaba en el castillo que hacia de base para el escuadron 104# encabezado por el sargento Rivaille aquel del que decían tanto rumores tanto buenos como malos aquel que había decidido cargar con todas las muertes que habían causado los malditos seres que se dedicaban a comer y matar a los humanos y el nombre de estos seres? eran conocidos como titanes esos malditos seres que le habían arrebatado todo a Rivaille mas cuando pensó que por fin podría tener un poco de paz esos malditos seres se llevaron a su ángel...del cual solo podía recordar unos hermosos ojos verdes.

No pudo evitar dar un gran suspiro mientras veia por la ventana de un pasillo del castillo que a esa hora se encontraba mas que desierto recordaba a su niño de ojos verdes mas la voz de Eren lo saco de su ensimismamiento, para el un monstruo por pertenecer a una especie tan baja como la de los titanes aquellos que le habían arrebatado todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, por esa razón no le afectaba tratar a Eren como basura.

-heichou-dijo Eren en susurro mientras acercaba su mano para tocar a Rivaille mas este la golpeo fuertemente

-que te he dicho de tocarme...mocoso-dijo Rivaille intentando ver lo menos posible esos ojos verdes que le recordaban tanto a los de su niño

Esos ojos habían sido una de las razones por las que decidió salvar a eren el día del juicio mas no espero que se convirtiera en su maldito tormento, por que sin darse cuenta una parte de el empezaba a amar a Eren mas otra le decía que no podía renunciar a su niño aun quedaba algo dentro de el que le decía que estaba vivo

-y bien que quieres mocoso?-dijo Rivaille

-bueno...yo solo vine a ver como se encontraba heichou-dijo Eren

-me encuentro bien ahora ya lárgate-dijo Rivaille

-por que siempre me tratas así?-pregunto Eren

-te trato como se te debe de tratar no esperes un trato mejor solo por que me acuesto contigo-dijo Rivaille mientras que Eren se sonrojaba

-no!...yo nunca pense en eso-dijo Eren-Rivaille tu me amas?-pregunto Eren

-mocoso ya te lo he dicho, esto es solo sexo-dijo Rivaille

-por que?-dijo Eren mientras se intentaba acercar aun mas para besarle mas en vez de sentir los labios de Rivaille sintió como el puño de este golpeaba su mejilla

-ya te lo he dicho mocoso esto solo se trata de sexo no tengo ningún otro tipo de interés hacia ti-dijo Rivaille mientras su mirada gélida atravesaba a Eren

-por que?-dijo Eren mientras intentaba retener las lagrimas

-yo no puedo amar aun monstruo-dijo Rivaille marchándose de

Eren sentía como su corazón era estrujado con violencia por las palabras que le decía la persona que mas amaba

-si solo te pudiera decir-dijo Eren en susurro ya que el había conocido a Rivaille mucho antes de día del juicio,cerro los ojos permitiendose recordar una época mas feliz y simple

FLASHBACK

Eren jeager como cualquier otro niño de tan solo 12 años despertaba mas que feliz no tenia de que preocuparse después de desayunar se permitió salir a pasear aprovechando que su madre tenia ocupada a Mikasa así no lo estaría persiguiendo por todo el pueblo, mas cuando fue con Armir lo recibió se abuelo diciendo que no podría jugar con el como todos los días ya que había cogido un resfriado, salio suspirando por lo bajo de la casa de su amigo no tendría nada que hacer o eso fue hasta que escucho una voz gritando lo que seria su mayor error

-ES LA LEGIÓN DE RECONOCIMIENTO!-grito un hombre

Todos se asomaban emocionados a ver quienes eran, y como todo niño curioso no pudo evitar ir a ver de quien se trataba mas de inmediato su mirada se poso en un soldado mas joven que los demás se veía algo herido mas lo que le causo admiración fue su porte serio aun al regresar de una guerra que la humanidad perdio totalmente, mas lo que le dejo congelado fueron esos ojos olivos que se quedarían gravados en su memoria, no supo en que momento fue en que corrió directo a su casa mas a mitad de camino se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo así que regreso lo mas rápido posible mas...ya no había nadie de la llamada Legión de Reconocimiento

-ah...por que tuve que correr?-se dijo Eren

Avanzaba a paso lento hacia su casa mas su sorpresa se hizo presente al ver algunos de los caballos de la legión de reconocimiento en su casa

-mama, papa?-pregunto Eren al entrar mas se quedo tieso al sentir tres pares de ojos viéndolo

-ahh...Eren ven déjame presentarte, al comandante de la legión de reconocimiento Erwin Smith, al sargento de escuadrón Rivaille Levi y Hanji Zoe la líder del departamento de investigaciones de la Legión de reconocimiento-dijo el padre de Eren de nombre Grishes

-vamos Eren no es necesario que memorices toda esa información-dijo Hanji mientras se acercaba demasiado a Eren

-cuatro ojos no molestes al mocoso-dijo Rivaille

-cállate enano-dijo Hanji

-a quien llamas enano maldita cuatro ojos de mierda-dijo Rivaille

-basta asustaran al niño-dijo Erwin poniendo orden a todo

-mucho gusto...creo-dijo Eren algo nervioso

-como que crees mocoso?-dijo Rivaille-deberías arrodillarte ante mi presencia-dijo Rivaille

-no creo que haya mucha diferencia de alturas estés parado o sentado...-dijo Eren sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que un aura oscura se hizo presente en Rivaille mas apenas dio un paso Eren ya había corrido fuera de la casa

-esta me las pagas maldito mocoso-dijo Rivaille mientras corría por Eren

La persecucion realmente no duro mucho ya que Rivaille lo había encallejonado en un callejón intento regresar mas vio como Rivaille caminaba a paso lento hacia el y algo le decía que no iban a hablar de como estaba el clima

-discúlpate-dijo Rivaille

Tomando a Eren del cuello de la camisa, sus miradas se encontraron olivo y verde ninguno queria dejar de mirar al contrario

Rivaille no tardo en juntar sus labios en un beso demandante y a la vez casto

-tomare esto como tu disculpa mocoso-dijo Rivaille mientras soltaba a Eren dejándolo recargado en la pared y lentamente caminaba hacia la salida

-que te pasa! ese era mi primer beso-dijo Eren mientras sus dedos pasaban por sus labios

-mientras tome la responsabilidad de mis acciones estará bien no?-dijo Rivaille mientras regresaba sus pasos para tomar a eren de la mano saliendo del callejón

-responsabilidad?!-grito Eren

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Eren fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir como una mano lo jalaba con brusquedad regresan dolo a un realidad en la que preferiría no vivir sus ojos verdes se posaron en las olivo de Rivaille mas de inmediato tuvo una negativa por parte de Rivaille, a el no le gustaba ver las esmeraldas que tenia Eren por ojos el no necesitaba otro niño que cuidar

-sucede algo heichou?-dijo Eren

-acaso se te ha olvidado que tenias que ir a mi cuarto? maldito mocoso te he estado esperando durante una hora-dijo Rivaille

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que sintió como lo jalaban por los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto de Rivaille donde fue aventado a la cama con violencia mientras que Rivaille comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo de Eren de forma tosca y ruda Eren se permitía cerrar los ojos regresando a sus recuerdos

FLASHBACK

Después de eso Eren y Rivaille habían comenzado a formar una relación lentamente, Rivaille había convencido a sus molestos jefes de poder quedarse por dos semanas las cuales habían estado llenas de amor risas caricias y juegos

Rivaille se enamoraba cada vez mas de Eren mientras que Eren empezaba a aceptar el hecho de que le gustaba Rivaille...mas no todo en la vida es color de rosa Rivaille y su escuadrón tuvieron que regresar a combatir titanes y eso deprimía cada vez mas a Eren ya que no sabia si Rivaille sobreviviría o...no

-mocoso...Eren vamos te tengo una sorpresa-dijo Rivaille desde el otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de Eren

-que es?-dijo Eren desde el otro lado

-si lo quieres ver tienes que abrir esta puerta-dijo Rivaille

-no soy tan idiota-dijo Eren logrando que Rivaille pateara la puerta

-maldito mocoso...prefería dártelo en la mano pero como quieras-dijo Rivaille

Paso por debajo de la puerta una pequeña caja de terciopelo color negra Eren la abrió rápidamente quedándose de piedra al ver un pequeño anillo de plata sin ningún tipo de diamante mas con una pequeña inscripción ''tu y yo'' no tardo en abrir la puerta para saltar hacia los brazos de Rivaille y este lo recibió con los brazos abiertos

-se que aun no es tiempo mas te esperare mocoso así que tu también hazlo-dijo Rivaille

Ambos seo abrazaban con tanta intensidad como si no quisieran separarse nunca mas, ambos habian encontrado lo que los podia completar y hacer que el mundo color gris fuera mas tolerable

-te prometo que matare hasta el ultimo de ellos para que tu y yo podamos ver el mar-dijo Rivaille recordando como su chico le había hablado de ese tan amado océano que deseaba ver

Ese día Eren estuvo presente cuando se fue Rivaille mientras que este le mandaba sonrisas a su chico marchándose de la protección que daba la muralla esperaba volver pronto con Eren...mas volvería pero no para ver a Eren

Había sido una carnicería o eso le dijeron a Eren que corrió al lugar donde se encontraban atendiendo a los soldados no le importaba nada mas que ver como se encontraba Rivaille mas cuando por fin lo pudo distingir entre todos los soldados, lo vio sentado besando a una compañera de su escuadrón por lo que supo es que se llamaba Petra

-te agradezco que me ayudaras Rivaille-dijo Petra

-eso y mas haría por la persona que amo-dijo Rivaille

Eren sentía unas devastadoras ganas de llorar mas fue detenido por una mano cuando volteo a ver de quien se sorprendió ver al Comandante Erwin

-ven Eren necesitamos hablar-dijo Erwin llevándose a Eren lejos de Rivaille sin notar como este se asombraba al oír el nombre del muchacho

Cuando Eren y Erwin estuvieron solos Erwin le explico un par de cosas que destrozarían la vida de Eren aun mas

-Eren...la misión fue un fracaso, mas antes de irnos Rivaille fue derribado por un titan de su caballo y cayo golpeándose con una roca cuando llegamos a que lo atendieran el ya no te recordaba solo hablaba de unos ojos verdes le tuvimos que mentir diciéndole que había salvado a Petra...mas ella se aprovecho e invento que estaban juntos...yo lo lamento Eren-dijo Erwin mas apenas y acabo Eren se labrazo a el llorando desconsoladamente sobre su pecho

Los días pasaban al final Rivaille se había enterado que Petra no era absolutamente nada de el mas aun así no había recordado nada aparte de unos ojos verdes

Eren cargaba siempre aquel anillo con el que Rivaille le había propuesto su unión, unión que no lograrían cumplir mas aun así se empeño en seguir a Rivaille aun cuando Rivaille se marcho junto con su escuadrón aun después de la caída del muro María un así el siempre pensó en el por ese motivo había decidido ser parte de la legión de reconocimiento por eso soportaba todos sus golpes por que el seguía amándolo aun cuando casi muere en el juicio aun así el lo amaría

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Eren fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir como Rivaille tomaba sus piernas para ponerlas en sus hombros para entrar en el de una sola estocada sin amor ni cariño ni caricias solo era sexo salvaje y con carencia de sentimientos solo se trataba de sexo para Rivaille

-Si tan solo pudieran compartir un beso-penso Eren lentamente acerco sus labios hasta rozar los de Rivaille

Mas Rivaille viendo lo que iba a hacer Eren estampo su puño en su cara mientras lo tomaba del pelo para que viera sus ojos perdiéndose en esas esmeraldas verdes parecidas a a las de su chico, ya que aun después de la caída del muro Maria el creía, no mas bien sabia que su niño se encontraba bien ya que después de todo era su mocoso y Eren solo era un remplazo momentáneo

-no me vuelvas a besar maldito monstruo-dijo Rivaille mientras continuaba con las embestidas con fuerza y brusquedad rasguñando y jalando el cabello de Eren poco le importaba si sentía dolor

-por que?...ah-dijo Eren mientras intentaba por todos los medios ocultar sus ojos mas su barbilla fue tomada con brusquedad por Rivaille haciendo que mirara sus ojos olivos

-por que eres un monstruo, Eren tu solo eres un remplazo no es a ti a quien necesito-dijo Rivaille

Sin saber cuanto daño hicieron esas palabras en el pelicastaño que intentaba por todos los medios no llorar, Rivaille continuo con las embestidas sin importarle lo mas mínimo como se encontraba el otro

Eren se sentía sucio y como un idiota todo este tiempo esperando pacientemente todo este tiempo reteniendo sus lagrimas que ahora salían libres realmente no estuvo presente en ningún momento del acto sexual solo supo que al final muy a penas y le dio tiempo de vestirse entes de que Rivaille lo sacara de su cuarto como siempre

Caminaba por el pasillo desecho se tomo la libertad de andar sin ningún cuidado observaba el anillo que ahora tenia colgada de una cadena sus pasos lo llevaron a chocar con una figura mas alta cuando levanto la vista pudo ver unos penetrantes ojos azules

neño digan si les gusto...o no esa tambien es una opcion sugerencias ideas acribillasos todos son bienvenidos :D


	2. La esperanza existe?

CAPITULO 2

En el cuarto de Erwin el tiempo parecía haberse detenido ninguno quería hablar no querían romper el silencio que se había formado pero mas que romper el silencio.

Eren deseaba no hablar no decir nada y no es que no le tuviese confianza a Erwin el hecho consiste en como rayos contarle a tu superior tus problemas amorosos, bueno por si problemas amorosos te refieres a ser tratado como basura por la persona que mas amas

-Eren-dijo Erwin en un susurro muy apenas audible

Eren lo pudo escuchar y no pudo evitar temblar al imaginar lo que le diría su comandante mas en vez de recibir un regaño por parte de Erwin recibió una...caricia apenas un roce mas ese roce hizo temblar a Eren mas no precisamente de temor

-por que sigues intentándolo-dijo Erwin

-por que lo amo-dijo Eren sin rodeos mientras pasaba el anillo algo desgastado por el tiempo entre sus manos

-Hanji te ha dicho que aun pasando tiempo con el es improbable que el logre recordarte-dijo Erwin

Eren bajo la cabeza con tristeza ya que el lo sabia estaba consiente de esa realidad mas no por eso se iba a rendir

-lo se pero aun así no me rendiré creo que muy en el fondo todavía esta el Rivaille que yo conocí-dijo Eren

Erwin solo lo podía mirar con ternura sin darse cuenta como otro sentimiento comenzaba a florecer dentro de el

-y que piensas hacer? yo no quiero ver como sales de su cuarto todas las noches llorando-dijo Erwin intentando encubrir su enojo, un enojo que no era para Eren, no claro que no el nunca podría enojarse con Eren...mas con enanos molestos como Rivaille las cosas cambiaban

-no lo se realmente ni yo mismo se que hacer, aun si le dijera que no terminaría yendo a mi habitación-dijo Eren

-es cierto y realmente conociendo lo necio que es Rivaille no creo que acepte un no como respuesta-dijo Erwin realmente no quería seguir viendo a Eren sufrir mas también sabia que lo que hiciera podría enojar a Rivaille

-que tal si te mudas a otra habitación-dijo Erwin

-imposible ya no hay todas están llenas con los reclutas-dijo Eren mientras sentía como sus ojos le pesaban y sentía como su cuerpo pedía a gritos un poco de descanso, cosa que pudo notar Erwin

-que te parece si duermes aquí...por lo menos por hoy-dijo Erwin mientras que Eren se sorprendía y no podía evitar sonrojarse

-creo que sera lo mejor solo espero no causarle problemas-dijo Eren

-y donde dormiré yo?-pregunto Eren

-en mi cama-dijo Erwin mientras que sentía como los colores se le subían a la cara al imaginar a Eren en unas posiciones nada sanas

-se encuentra bien?-dijo Eren viendo como Erwin se ponía rojo

-si me encuentro bien, es solo mi imaginación haciéndome malas jugadas no es necesario que me llames comandante todo el tiempo, solo dime Erwin después de todo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo Erwin mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño de Eren

Sin darse cuenta Eren comenzaba a cerrar los ojos por las caricias que recibía de Erwin, Erwin solo se limito a dejarlo acostado en la cama para situarse hasta el otro extremo de la cama intentando acercarse lo menos posible a Eren, así que no supo en que momento comenzó a acercarse mas y mas hasta tenerlo apresado entre sus brazos para finalmente caer en los brazos de Morfeo

La mañana llego como siempre todos despertaban tranquilos para comenzar a hacer sus deberes del día, mientras que para Rivaille otra mañana llegaba, mas por alguna razón no pudo hacer mas que soñar con unos ojos verdes que lo miraban con tristeza ese probablemente había sido su peor sueño nada se comparaba al dolor de causarle tristeza a su niño

-bien hoy es un gran día para poner a esos mocosos a limpiar-dijo Rivaille para dirigirse al comedor donde todos se encontraban desayunando mas se sorprendió de no ver a Eren entre esos mocosos-

y Eren?-pregunto mientras recibía como respuesta un ''no se'' por parte de todos

-cuando acaben de comer empiecen a limpiar-dijo Rivaille marchándose del comedor mas antes de cerrar por completo la puerta logro escuchar algo que lo hizo enojar en tantas formas

-ayer lo vi con el comandante, creo que fueron a ''hablar''-dijo Connie

-si Eren fue a ''hablar'' con el comandante no me sorprendería que no pueda caminar hoy-dijo Jean mientras que Rivaille sentía como la ira y el odio crecían en el

-probablemente en este momento estén teniendo otro round-dijo Sasha mientras que el lugar estallaba a carcajadas

Rivaille solo necesito oír eso para salir como rayo hacia la habitación de Erwin esquivando y tirando a todo aquel que se atravesaraen su camino

Mientras que en el cuarto de Erwin, Eren despertaba de su letargo con una sonrisa adornando sus labios mas pronto cayo en cuanta de que alguien lo estaba abrazando de la cintura y ese alguien era nada mas y nada menos que Erwin casi le da un infarto al ver como Erwin sonreía entre sueños y por mas que intentaba alejarse de esos brazos estos se aferraban aun mas a el

-Erwin...Erwin vamos ya me tengo que ir-dijo Eren intentando salir inútilmente del abrazo que Erwin tenia sobre el

-Erwin ya es de día!-dijo Eren

Erwin oía entre sueños como una suave y dulce lo llamaba haciéndolo salir lentamente de su letargo para ver asombrado como Eren se movía frenéticamente en sus brazos

-jeje te ayudo?-dijo Erwin mientras deshacía el abrazo

Eren al verse libre empezaba a arreglar su uniforme que estaba todo arrugado

-deja que te preste una playera-dijo Erwin para ponerse de pie caminando hacia su closet para sacar la prenda

-gracias Erwin-dijo Eren mientras entraba al baño para salir rapidamente dejando ver a Eren con su uniforme de la legión de Reconocimiento solo que con la camisa de Erwin que le quedaba colgando literalmente como pudo logro doblar las mangas mas no pudo hacer nada con el largo de la playera

-ya me voy!-dijo Eren mientras abría la puerta mas antes de poder cerrarla la mano de Erwin tomo la suya

-de acuerdo pero te quiero ver aquí en la noche si no iré por ti y puedes apostar que lo haré-dijo Erwin

Eren no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo dicho por Erwin solo asintió en silencio mientras que Erwin cerraba la puerta, Eren se hundió en sus pensamientos antes de caer en cuenta de que se le hacia tarde mas apenas y doblo el pasillo una voz lo llamo y esa voz no sonaba para nada contenta

-vaya mocoso así que después de todo tus amigo tenia razón y te venias de arrastrado con Erwin-dijo Rivaille

-no heichou creo que se equivoca Erwin y yo solo somos amigos-dijo Eren

-pues que gran amistad tienes con el como para pasar todas las noches a su lado-dijo Rivaille

-solo somos amigos heichou no tiene por que enojarse-dijo Eren

-quien estaría enojado por eso mira mocoso ami me da igual con cuantas personas abras las piernas solo que no interfiera en tu trabajo-dijo Rivaille

-eso es mentira! yo no lo e hecho con nadie aparte de usted-dijo Eren

-no es necesario que me recuerdes mi peor error-dijo Rivaille

Eren sentíocomo algo dentro de el se agrietaba para finalmente romperse en miles de pedazos que nadie podria ser capaz de volver a juntar

-te he dicho que tu solo eres un rem...-dijo Rivaille mas fue interrumpido por Eren

-si carajo ya lo se! soy el puto remplazo de tu maldito niño, espero sinceramente que ese mocoso este pudriéndose en el infierno de esa forma tal vez no serias tan ciego-dijo Eren mientras que Rivaille hacia fuerzas sobrehumanas para no golpearlo-no, no creo que este muerto creo que ha de estar abriéndose de piernas a cuanta persona se cruce por su camino-dijo Eren repitiendo las palabras de Rivaille, mientras que este solo avanzo en silencio hasta Eren para propinarle una fuerte patada seguida de varios golpes que de seguro dejarían marca

-ve a limpiar maldito idiota-dijo Rivaille

Dejando a Eren en el frió suelo con mas de un golpe y un moratón, mientras que de sus orbes esmeraldas caía lagrima tras lagrima se sentía la peor basura del mundo miro de nuevo el anillo desgastado ''Tu y YO''

-parece que ahora seré solo yo-dijo Eren mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos ya había llorado suficiente por Rivaille, ya no le quedaban mas ganas de seguir aguantando una y otra vez, ya no iba a dejarse aplastar y menos por su recuerdo

neño he aqui mi segundo capitulo -3-


	3. La luz al final del tunel

neño he aquí mi capitulo 3! jejejeje me alegro haberlas hecho llorar...ok no de hecho yo leí mi fic y me puse a llorar mas cuando quise el seguir leyendo me di cuenta de que yo era la autora TT-TT no es justo! pero bueno gracias a por sus comentarios XD no es necesario tanta formalidad pueden llamarme Mariel o mari-chan

CAPITULO 3

Los dias pasaron con rapides desde la pelea con Eren, bueno si es que se puede llamar pelea a molerlo a golpes, Eren parecia ser el centro de atencion de toda la Legion todos se preguntaban por que ahora Eren pasaba mas tiempo con Erwin?, cual es la razon de que se cambiara a la habitacion del Comandante?...

Esas y mas preguntas eran las que tenian a Rivaille molesto, frustrado e ido, amenos que tuviera que ver con Eren el no prestaba ni la minima atencion, mientras que una molestia crecia en el cada vez que veia a Eren seguido de Erwin ya que asu parecer ambos se habian vuelto unidos demaciado para su gusto y una frustracion por el hecho de no poder hacer nada...mas por que deberia hacer algo?...por que es tu deber...y por que debia de ser su deber?...

Erwin no entendia el por que crecia la necesidad de estar mas tiempo con Eren de cuidarlo quererlo y amarlo...esperen un minuto amarlo?

-ahhh...-suspiro pesadamente Erwin

Se encontraba en su oficina acompañado por Hanji y por Rivaille las cosas con este ultimo se habian puesto cada vez mas y mas incomodas, se podia notar la tension en el ambiente bueno Hanji no lo noto, o mas bien no le importo

-que sucede Erwin problemas amorosos?-dijo Hanji mas que feliz al ver como Rivaille apretaba las hojas que tenia en sus manos y Erwin solo atinaba a sonrojarse

-es que acaso Eren no te deja dormir?-dijo Hanji mientras que Rivaille sentia como su sangre hervia al igual que Erwin solo que por causas totalmente diferentes

-claro que no!...Eren solo duerme en mi cuarto no conmigo-dijo Erwin algo sonrojado y desilucionado

-sucede algo Rivaille te veo algo tenso?-dijo Hanji con un claro tono de burla en su voz

-no solo quiero acabar tengo mocosos a los cuales supervisar-dijo Rivaille mientras que una parte de el se enfurecia al imaginar a Eren desnudo gritando y gimiendo un nombre que no era el suyo

-entonces creo que lo mejor sera dejar el trabajo hasta aqui por hoy ademas tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Erwin mientras comenzaba a guardar las hojas en un cajon de su escritorio

-y que son esas cosas?...una cita tal vez-dijo Hanji mientras que Erwin se sonrojaba por lo ultimo

-ohohohoho parece que acerte-dijo Hanji viendo de reojo a Rivaile quien parecia indiferente a la situacion

-solo aprovecharemos que estamos cerca de un pueblo y dentro de las murallas-dijo Erwin

-aprovecharemos? vas a ir con alguien?-dijo Hanji

-si le prometi a Eren que iriamos juntos-dijo Erwin

Ante estas palabras Rivaille simplemente pudo enojarse...mas por que?

-EL NO PUEDE IR!-dijo Rivaille mas se calmo rapidamente al ver dos pares de ojos mirandoles extrañado como si fuera un bicho aplastado en la pared

-por que no podria?-dijo Erwin mientras que en su mente solo pasaban cosas de Rivaille y no precisamente cosas buenas

-tiene entrenamientos-dijo Rivaille

-si pero tambien dias de descanzo-dijo Erwin mirando retadoramente a Rivaille, azul y olivo se encontraron y ninguno parecia querer ceder

-no te lo llevaras Erwin simplemente me niego-dijo Rivaille

-Rivaille...no te estoy preguntando simplemente te informo que me llevare a Eren obtener o no tu permiso es irrelevante-dijo Erwin

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta que daba hacia el pasillo dejando a Hanji y a Rivaille tiesos ya que normalmente Erwin cedia a lo que Rivaille pedia

-si eso esta aclarado me despido, volveremos antes del anochecer-dijo Erwin dejando a Rivaille y a Hanji con la palabra en la boca

-JODER! que se cree-dijo Rivaille mirando con odio hacia la puerta por donde se habia marchado Erwin

-tu jefe...jejeje calmate enano logicamente los seguire, me acompañas?-dijo Hanji mientras que Rivaille se preguntaba si realmente su amiga estaba loca

-Hanji por que mierdas querria yo saber lo que haran o no haran esos dos-dijo Rivaille

-seguro?...y yo que tenia tantas ganas de verte celoso-dijo Hanji mas apenas y lo dijo un puño se estampo contra su cara

-celoso? por que mierda deberia de estar celoso?-dijo Rivaille, cuando el recuerdo de unos ojos verdes cruzo por su mente

-quizas pueda estar hay-dijo Rivaille

Hanji se limito a suspirar pesadamente al ver como su amigo seguia con su niño de ojos verdes, sin darse cuenta de que su niño estaba mas cerca de lo que el podria creer y que cada dia lo iba alejando cada vez mas y mas de el

-eres un maldito ciego enano-dijo Hanji en un susuro que Rivaille no pudo escuchar-entonces piensas ir?-pregunto Hanji

-claro que pienso ir-dijo Rivaille marchandose dejando a Hanji sola

-quizas lo mejor sera que lo olvides Eren-susurro a la nada para marcharse de el cuarto ahora vacio

La tarde llego cada quien tomo diferenes vehiculos para ir hacia el distrito Trost que ahora era mucho mas habitable y seguro, la gente caminaba y paseaba por las empedradas que antes habian tomado los titanes

Los primeros en llegar fueron Erwin y Eren seguidos en secreto por Hanji para al final llegar Rivaille, para todos se paso la tarde relativamente tranquila y sin preocupaciones

Erwin se encargaba de complacer hasta el mas minimo capricho de Eren le compraba todo lo que el no pudo recibir ya que aun siendo la esperanza de la humanidad segui siendo un niño uno que se habia vuelto muy querido para Erwin desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Eren no podia evitar sentir como un extraño sentimiento crecia ante los cuidados de Erwin

Hanji...bueno ella solo veia desde lejos lo que probablemente seria amor solo esperaba que Rivaille no se arrepintiera de sus desiciones

-es hermoso-dijo Eren mirando desde la aparador de una pequeña tienda donde se podian observar todo tipo de peluches y jugetes mas el que mas llamo su atencion fue un conejo color blanco algo grande mas sin duda lindo

-te gusta ese?-dijo Erwin

Sentia como el aire se iba al ver la radiante y hermosa sonrisa de Eren una que deseaba y haria todo lo posible por que se quedara asi de radiante y llena de felicidad

-vamos a entrar te parece?-dijo Erwin mientras tomaba la mano de Eren para entrar

Ambos sintieron como sus corazones saltaron y sus caras se sonrojaban levemente, mas toda esa felicidad se desvanecio al entrar a la tienda y ver la imagen de Rivaille compartiendo un beso con un joven un poco mas alto que el de piel blanquecina y cabello negro con unos profundos ojos veres...mas distintos a los de Eren que eran de un color entre verde y azul

-Eren si quieres nos podemos ir-dijo Erwin

Eren solo asentia para sentir como era jalado fuera de la tienda caminaron por las calles repletas de gente con cada paso Eren sentia como su corazon o lo que quedaba de el se rompia cada vez mas y mas

-Eren estas bien...Eren?-dijo Erwin al ver como Eren tenia la cabeza gacha tomo delicadamente la barbilla del ojiverde para levantar su cara viendo como sus ojos verdes se encontraban inundados de lagrimas

-Er...Erwin!-dijo Eren mientras comenzaba a llorar escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Erwin

Erwin solo pudo abrazarlo fuertemente estuvieron así por varios minutos hasta que Eren dejo de llorar

-lo siento...yo arruine todo-dijo Eren

-no tu no has arruinado nada...Rivaille si-dijo Erwin-mas aun así pienso comparte ese conejo que tanto te gusto esperama a qui enseguida vuelvo-dijo Erwin mientras regresaba a paso lento a la tienda

Cuando ingreso a la tienda de nuevo miro que Rivaille y el joven con el que se encargaba de lastimar a Eren seguían haciendo exactamente lo mismo besándose y si era posible llegar mas aya de besos y caricias, suspiro resignado y se dirigió hacia el aparador donde se encontraba el conejo blanco que le había prometido a Eren sin mas lo tomo y se acerco al joven que simplemente dejo de besarse con Rivaille para observar el peluche

-cuanto seria?-dijo Erwin mas de inmediato su vista se clavo en las cajas de chocolates que se encontraban a tras del joven-quiero una de esas tambien-dijo Erwin mientras que sentía como la mirada de Rivaille lo taladrada mas poco le importaba

-eh?...asi serian un total de 40-dijo el joven-es para su novia?-pregunto amablemente

-eh?...es para mi novio...la persona que amo-dijo Erwin

Mientras que el joven solo asentia y le entregaba sus cosas recibiendo a cambio el dinero, se güiro lentamente viendo la cara de confusión de Rivaille, le hubiese encantado reírse de el mas tenia a alguien que ver, salio con paso tranquilo de la tienda mas en algún punto del camino su caminata paso a ser una carrera, corrió hasta lograr divisar los ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban y esa sonrisa y lo que mas le agrado fue que era solo para el sin incluir a odiosos terceros

-lo siento tarde mucho?-pregunto Erwin mientras que Eren solo negó con la cabeza-mira lo que te traje-dijo Erwin dándole en gran conejo blanco seguido de la caja de chocolates

-eh?...no era necesario-dijo Eren al ver la caja de chocolates y el conejo mientras que sentía como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas y mas ante los detalles de Erwin

-ven vamos hay que seguir paseando pocas veces tenemos la oportunidad de salir-dijo Erwin mientras tomaba la mano de Eren haciendo que este se sonrojara

Mientras que a pasos de hay Rivaille miraba la ''dulce escena'' con una mueca de asco mas en su mirada habia algo mas...un sentimiento que tendria que experimentar por la mala

-que idiotes-dijo Rivaille recargado en una de las paredes de la tienda esperndo al joven que esperaba fuera su niño

-lo siento te hice esperar mucho?-dijo el joven mientras

Rivaille solo lo tomaba de la cintura para comenzar a caminar en direccion opuesta al que caminaban Erwin y Eren mientras que todo esto era visto por Hanji que solo podía sonreír

-quizas si hubieras elegido el otro camino Rivaille...-dijo Hanji mientras sonreía tristemente a su amigo

nana nana nana nana nana nana nana nana BATMAN!...ok no U_U


	4. Despues de todo solo hay oscuridad

neño he aqui el capitulo 4 jejeje tarde mucho para encontrar la cancion perfecta para hacer este capitulo pero por fin la encontre! -3-

CAPITULO 4

El tiempo de descanso había terminado todos tuvieron que regresar a el castillo, algunos con el animo mas levantado viendo las cosas mas felices y simples mas otros regresarían a la base mas tristes y cansados que cuando llegaron

Rivaille se sentía triste no había podido encontrar a su chico ademas que el incidente con Erwin lo hacia tener su cabeza hecha un caos

Eren no podía estar mas feliz por los detalles y obsequios de Erwin que hacían que su corazón latiera cada vez mas rapido como si se fuera a salir de su pecho mas por que?...esa era la pregunta que se hacia Eren una y otra vez

A su vez Erwin no podía estasolo miraba divertida como el amor comenzaba a florecer entre Erwin y Eren...solo esperaba que Rivaille no le hiciera mas daño al ojiverde

Eren se encontraba barriendo las hojas del jardín...o eso intentaba ya que no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos azules de Erwin el lo bien que se sentía ser abrazado por el y en por que su corazón latía con tanta fuerza al verlo

-EREN!-grito Mikasa sacando a Eren de su ensimismamiento

-que sucede Mikasa por que me gritas?-dijo Eren

-llevo hablandote desde hace un buen rato...no estarás enfermo?-dijo Mikasa tocando levemente la frente de Eren-Erwin te deja dormir bien?-dijo Mikasa mientras que a Eren se le subían los colores y su corazón latía con aun mayor intensidad

-que preguntas son esas?!-dijo Eren

-pero es que como ahora compartes el mismo cuarto que Erwin-dijo Mikasa

-yo no tengo nada con el-dijo Eren-ademas ya fueron muchas preguntas...tengo que trabajar-dijo Eren marchándose hacia el interior del castillo, ignorando a su hermana

-eh? pero si es la hora del almuerzo-dijo Mikasa yendo tras su hermano

Ambos se retiraron del jardin sin saber que Rivaille los habia estado escuchado escondido entre la sombra que le podian brindar algunos arboles y no se veia para nada contento con la charla que habian tanido Mikasa y Eren

-maldito mocoso-dijo Rivaille

Pensaba ir detrás de Eren, mas antes de darse cuentaa ya habia entrado al castillo, pasando los pasillos hasta estar frente a la puerta de Erwin la cual se encargao de abrir fuertemente llamando la atencion de Erwin quien lo miraba sorprendido, pasaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que Erwin decidió hablar

-que te trae aquí Rivaille?-dijo Erwin

-quiero saber por que demonios Eren comenzó a dormir en tu habitacion-dijo Rivaille

-no creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia-dijo Erwin

-sabes hay muchos rumores que dicen que te coges a Eren-dijo Rivaille

-ya sabre como lidear con ellos-dijo Erwin-en todo caso eso a ti no te debe de importar y si eso era todo te pido que te vayas-dijo Erwin

-por que tanta prisa por que me vaya?-dijo Rivaille

-estoy ocupado Rivaille-dijo Erwin mirando hacia el reloj de pared

-estas esperando a alguien? esa es la razón de tu indiferencia?-dijo Rivaille

-si espero o no a alguien no es tu asunto, ademas yo no soy indiferente soy sincero, tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar desde que lastimaste a Eren-dijo Erwin

-yo no lo lastime solo fui sincero, el solo es un remplazo-dijo Rivaille

-entonces no habria ningún problema con que me lo quede verdad?-dijo Erwin

-como sea ami no me importa-dijo Rivaille aun que dentro de el algo se removió con violencia y enojo

Olivo y azul se miraban retadoramente ninguno estaba dispuesto a bajar la mirada, ninguno queria perder, Erwin no queria perder lo que tanto le habia costado encontrar...el amor

Mientras que Rivaille no se podia dejar vencer por el ojiazul si bien Eren no significaba nada mas que un jugete para el aun asi seguia siendo suyo, y el decidia cuando dejarlo

Su pelea de miradas termino cuando la puerta fue abierta de par en par entrando por ella la causa de su pelea, Eren.

Mientras que este entraba al cuarto con dos platos de comida uno para Erwin y otro para el llego hasta el escritorio de Erwin ignorando olimpicamente a Rivaille

-Erwin!-dijo Eren mas que feliz

-asi que aquí es a donde vienes durante todos los almuerzos eh?-dijo Rivaile mientras que algo dentro de el se sentía desplazado, olvidado

-no hay ninguna regla que diga que Eren debe de comer con todos los demas-dijo Erwin mientras tomaba el primer bocado sin darse cuenta de que se había manchado al comer...mas Eren si lo pudo notar

-espera un poco Erwin-dijo Eren para limpiar con una servilleta la comisura de los labios de Erwin

Erwin simplemente se quedo tieso al ver como Eren lo limpiaba, casi como si fueran una pareja, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante este pensamiento

Mas a diferencia de Erwin, Rivaille solo podia mirar incredulo a Eren...es que desde cuando ese mocoso era tan atrevido en esas cosas?...acaso solo lo seria con Erwin?, ante este pensamiento no pudo evitar que su sangre hirviera, haciendolo llegar caminar hasta llegar enfrente de Eren, quien lo miraba con sorpresa

-me importa poco si hay o no reglas tu vienes a comer con nosotros-dijo Rivaile mientras jalaba la mano de Eren arrastrándolo hacia la puerta

-Rivaille déjalo en paz-dijo Erwin tomando el otro brazo de Eren para impedir que se fuera

-no me digas que puedo o no hacer Erwin!-grito Rivaille

-dejalo en paz-repitio una vez mas Erwin su voz detonaba enojo y una clara amenaza se podía escuchar en ellos

-muerete Erwin! lo amo es mi novio, que mierdas son esas...quien puede amar a este maldito mounstro-dijo Rivaille

Mas apenas y lo dijo el puño de Erwin se estampó en su cara haciéndolo caer al suelo por el impacto mientras que Eren caía encima de Rivaille, la mirada oliva de Rivaille se poso en la verde de Eren y comenzó a bajar hasta su cuello donde vio algo que lo hizo tensarse...el anillo que le había regalado a su mocoso se encontraba colgando en el cuello de Eren...mas eso no era posible, era imposible que su mocoso fuera Eren, se negaba a ese pensamiento, sintió como Eren fue levantado por Erwin, Rivaille se comenzo a parar lentamente con una mueca de incredulidad adornando su rostro

-te encuentras bien?-dijo Erwin levantando la barbilla de Eren, verde y azul se encontraron en un momento que parecía eterno

-cla...ro, si me encuentro bien-dijo Eren sonrojado apartando la mirada de Erwin posandola sobre Rivaille

-se encuentra usted bien heichou?-dijo Eren

Se acerco lentamente a Rivaille mas antes de siquiera poder tocarlo la mano de Rivaille tomo el brazo de Eren jalándolo hacia el...mas en vez de recibir un abrazo sintió el puño de Rivaille en su mejilla

Erwin solo podia mirar la escena con autentica confusion...que acaso no era lo que queria Rivaille en contrar a su chico?...entonces por que lo estaba golpeando fuertemente

-maldito ladron-dijo Rivaille

Rivaille se acerco lentamente a Eren quien tembló al imaginar ser golpeado nuevamente por Rivaille, mas este solo avanzo a paso lento hacia Eren se agachó hasta llegar a su altura para tomar el anillo entra sus manos y jalarlo rompiendo la cadena

-eres una maldita basura Eren-dijo Rivaille

Ante esas palabras Erwin salio de su ensimimamiento para ver como Eren lloraba en silencio en el suelo, mas lo que realmente lo enfurecio fuel el hecho de ver esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba llenos de lagrimas, levanto la vista posandola en Rivaille que caminaba a paso tranquilo hacia la salida.

-por...que?-dijo Eren entre sollozos

-y aun lo preguntas maldito mounstro-dijo Rivaille

Erwin no supo exsactamente que paso, solo supo que un gran enojo lo embargo, y lo hizo llegar hasta Rivaille para propinarle un fuerte puñetazo que lo hizo caer al suelo

Rivaille solo pudo ver asombrado la mirada de odio que le mandaba Rivaille, esperon otro golpe mas en vez de eso vio como Erwin se guiro para tomar a Eren en brazos

Mientras que Eren solo pudo esconder su rostro entre el pecho de Erwin mientras que mas y mas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos

-eres un maldito idiota Rivaille...no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Eren si lo haces te juro que no habrá poder en la tierra que me impida matarte-dijo Erwin

Rivaille ni siquiera le contesto solo dio la vuelta para salir de la habitacion importandole poco como se encontraba Eren o si se encontraba llorando

Mientras que Erwin solo podia escuchar los sollozos de Eren pensando que si bien Rivaille le habia hecho herida tras herida esta seria la ultima...de eso no habia duda

neño he aqui el capitulo 4! :D voy a dormir por que son las 4:13 am jejeje adios su sensei se despide


	5. Mi decision

neño he aquí el capitulo 5! jejejeje Tofe3 agradezco tu comentario intentare hacerlo mejor, lamento las dudas o lo difícil que hice la lectura para ustedes así que decidí corregir los otros capítulos...enserio me pase de mala ustedes intentando descifrar mi código XD y bueno gracias por los comentarios constructivos, yo no me enojare por ellos ni dejare de hacer la historia así que si tienen mas sugerencias son libres de decirme yo tratare de mejorarlas ...solo no se pasen de...bueno creo que ya me entendieron

CAPITULO 5

Loas sollozos eran lo único que se podía escuchar en el cuarto de Erwin, este había decidido llevar a Eren a su habitación para que se tranquilizara...lo cual parecía no querer pasar

Eren simplemente no podía dejar de llorar, se sentía la peor basura del mundo, se sentía usado, todo lo que el quería era ver a Rivaille con el observar su sonrisa verlo feliz a su lado y ahora...ahora sentía que todos esos sacrificios no habían valido la pena

Erwin simplemente lo podía abrazar y consolar, por el momento el era el único que podría secar las lagrimas de Eren y esperaba sinceramente que eso nunca cambiara que el fuera el único en la vida de Eren a partir de ahora y para siempre...aun que para ello necesitara quitárselo a Rivaille

-Eren...vamos no vale la pena-dijo Erwin acariciando su cabello castaño

-pero...yo lo amo-dijo Eren mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos

Se sentía cansado y sin ganas de seguir llorando, no supo en que momento sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle, para finalmente caer dormido sin fuerzas sobre el pecho de Erwin.

Erwin solo disfrutaba la cercanía que tenia con Eren, algo dentro de el le decía que tenia que cuidar y proteger al ojiverde de Rivaille para que fuera feliz, mas otra parte de el decía que Eren solo podría ser feliz con el...acaso se estaba volviendo posesivo con Eren?

-lo mejor será dormir...si no me volveré loco-dijo Erwin

Acostó a Eren en la cama quitándole las pesadas botas el incomodo chaleco de la legión, sin darse cuenta comenzó a quitarle la incomoda blusa blanca, observo su figura delgada y estilizada su cintura delgada y esos músculos por los entrenamiento mas no tan marcados, observo hipnotizado como su pecho subía y bajaba ante la tranquila reparación, sin saber como sus manos comenzaron a vagar por la figura de Eren deteniéndose en esos botones rosados, pellizcándolos y jalándolos

-mmm...ah-dijo Eren en repuesta a las suaves caricias de Erwin

Mientras que este aparto sus manos del cuerpo de Eren rápidamente, rogándole a todos los dioses existentes que el ojiverde no abriera sus ojos

-Joder! no puedo estar haciendo esto-dijo Erwin, tapando sus ojos azules con sus manos intentando hallar respuestas

Mas el mundo estaba en su contras ya que cuando abrió sus ojos miro unos verdes, que lo veían con asombro y con algo de miedo y Erwin no pudo evitar felicitarse, si, se felicito por ser el mayor idiota que alguna vez haya pisado la tierra

Mientras que Eren sentía como los colores se le subían al rostro al ver los orbes penetrantes de Erwin, su mente sabia que eso era incorrecto...mas su cuerpo y su corazón decían otra cosa diferente...así que a quien hacerle caso

-Erwin...-dijo Eren con voz apenas audible

-Eren, yo...no quiero que creas que solo te estaba usando...yo realmente te amo-dijo Erwin sortando la poca distancia que unía a sus labios, formando un beso

Uno muy casto era muy a penas un roce mas ese roce fue capaz de hacer olvidar a Eren todos sus problemas, de olvidarse de Rivaille de sus humillaciones de las lagrimas que había derramado y el dolor que había soportado...todo por el, mas ahora eso parecía borrarse al sentir los labios de Erwin

A su vez Erwin sentía que había tocado el cielo con tan solo besar los suaves labios de Eren que parecían llamarle para que continuara con esas sensaciones tan embriagadoras

-Erwin...quiero-dijo Eren

Eren enredo sus piernas en la cadera de Erwin aumentando el contacto entre sus cuerpos, la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba al igual que su deseo por mas

-Eren...no, no puedo lo siento-dijo Erwin

Erwin realmente no dudaría en hacerlo con Eren mas lo haría como una entrega entre sus corazones y sus cuerpos, no soportaría ser solo una noche mas en la vida de Eren...no después de darse cuenta que lo amaba con locura desmedida

Erwin se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo de Eren lentamente, mientras que Eren solo lo podía mirar con incredulidad

-por que?...-pregunto Eren

-no puedo, Eren yo no quiero solo tu cuerpo yo quiero todo de ti quiero que tu corazón me pertenezca, quiero ser la única cosa en la que pienses, la razón por la cual despiertes cada mañana, quiero ser tu todo igual que tu lo eres para mi...es por eso que no lo hare, no lo hare sin saber que esto es lo que quieres-dijo Erwin

Eren se encontraba tieso, que sentía por Erwin?...admiración?...amistad?...o amor? Eren no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el ultimo pensamiento mas no, no, el no podía sentir amor por Erwin eso seria incorrecto, se trataba de su superior peor aun se trataba del mejor amigo de Rivaille!, de la persona que no solo lo había molido a golpes si no que también había destruido sus sentimientos.

-Eren yo te amo...no importa lo que digas yo te seguiré amando...por siempre-dijo Erwin

Erwin por primera vez en su vida se sentía completamente seguro de sus decisiones, no estaba apostando al azar, no...esta vez estaba apostando todo o nada por el amor de Eren...mas si era la única manera de conseguir el amor de su ojiverde lo haría.

Eren no podía dejar de mirar los ojos azules de Erwin que le profesaban tanto amor y seguridad...solo para el, no podía negar que Erwin había sido en lo único que había pensado durante las ultimas semanas además había sido detallista, amable, lindo, considerado y paciente con el así que por que no amarlo?...por que no darse una oportunidad de querer y de que lo quieran?

-Erwin...yo creo...creo que...-dijo Eren sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas

-Eren...no necesito escuchar tu repuesta ahora...quiero que lo pienses por que una vez que te tenga en mis brazos no te dejare ir, ni con Rivaille ni con nadie mas-dijo Erwin

Eren solo pudo atinar a sonrojarse por las palabras dichas por Erwin...así que no noto cuando Erwin camino hacia la puesta para cerrarla dejándolo solo...algo que no le gusto para nada a Eren, quien por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de estar con Erwin...lo necesitaba

-y ahora que hago?-dijo Eren soltando un largo y pesado suspiro

Eren volvió a recostarse en la cama cerro sus ojos lentamente dejando vencerse por el sueño y el cansancio dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

SUEÑO DE EREN

Sintió como su cuerpo era invadido por la oscuridad, una que parecía infinita...

Cuando Eren abrió sus ojos verdes miro incrédulo su cuerpo...que era el de un niño de 12 años miro hacia su alrededor viendo solo observo oscuridad, una oscuridad terrible lo rodeaba parecía no querer acabar nunca, güiro su cabeza en todas direcciones buscando una salida de aquella pesadilla alguien que lo ayudara, una luz mas pronto una voz hizo eco en toda esa oscuridad captando la atención del ojiverde quien volteo la mirada solo para ver a Rivaille y detrás de el una puerta blanca abierta de par en par

-mocoso...que pasa por que no vienes ?-dijo Rivaille mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta

-Rivaille! espera...no te vayas-grito Eren a todo pulmón corriendo detrás de Rivaille

Mas a cada paso que daba su cuerpo iba creciendo cada vez mas y mas hasta ser el joven de 16 años que era, corrió todo lo que sus piernas podían darle y aun mas...necesitaba alcanzar Rivaille costara lo que costara cuando por fin lo pudo alcanzar lo recibió no una sonrisa ni un ''te tardaste mocoso''...no todo lo contrario lo recibió la mirada fría y asqueada de Rivaille

-que mierda quieres inútil?-dijo Rivaille

-yo...tu...nosotros-dijo Eren entrecortadamente

-nosostros?...no me hagas reír yo no puedo querer aun maldito monstro como tu-dijo Rivaille

Eren creyó que ya no podría sufrir mas con Rivaille...mas se equivoco ya que por la puerta blanca entro aquel chico que había visto en el distrito Trost...aquel chico que se había besado con Rivaille

-eres un idiota Eren-dijo Rivaille sacando el anillo que le había regalado a Eren de niño, para ponerlo en el dedo meñique del chico de la juguetería

Eren solo se podía quedar tieso ante esa imagen mientras que lo poco que quedaba de su corazón se rompía, observo como Rivaille y el joven entraban por la puerta blanca que al momento se cerro dejando de nuevo a oscuras a Eren

-no te vayas...no otra vez...por favor-dijo en susurro Eren mientras que lagrimas salían de sus ojos verdes

-Eren...yo todavía estoy aquí-dijo una voz que Eren conocía a la perfección

Eren se güiro lentamente para ver a nada mas ni nada menos que Erwin, mas detrás de el no había ninguna puerta se encontraba a pocos metros de Eren con los brazos abiertos de par en par listo para atrapar a su ojiverde

-no me dejes ir Erwin-dijo Eren, mientras saltaba hacia los brazos de Erwin

-jamás-dijo Erwin

FIN DEL SUEÑO DE EREN

Eren despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro, ya no había mas confusiones, ni dudas y mucho menos dolor, salió de la cama rápidamente, dirigiéndose al baño del cual salió limpio y con un uniforme limpio de la legión de reconocimiento, cuando estuvo listo salió de la habitación que compartía con Erwin

Caminaba lo mas rápido que podía hacia el despacho de Erwin ignorando a sus molestos compañeros que lo hacían querían que se detuviera para hablar, cruzo con maestría todos los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta que decía ''Comandante Erwin Smith''

-y si me rechaza?...-pensó Eren-debería volver...-dijo Eren girándose mas antes de poder dar el primer paso la puerta de la oficina de Erwin fue abierta por el ojiazul

-oh...Eren que haces aquí?-dijo Erwin

-yo...yo si...yo Erwin dios esto es difícil-dijo Eren

-que pasa?...puedes decírmelo Eren no le contare a nadie-dijo Erwin

-bueno sobre contarles o no habrá que discutir luego...la cosa es que, tu ami...me..me gustas-dijo Eren

Eren sentía como los colores se le subían al rostro mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, no tenia el valor suficiente para ver los ojos azules de Erwin

Erwin simplemente miraba a Eren con una sonrisa...miro como sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente como sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios rosas y deseables entreabiertos, no pudo mas con la tentación , acerco sus labios a los de Eren formando un beso mas demandante y necesitado

Eren enredo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Erwin, sintiendo como la lengua de Erwin se colaba dentro de su boca comenzando a jugar con su lengua

Erwin tomaba a Eren de la cintura pegando aun mas sus cuerpos, aumentando la intensidad del beso mas como nada es eterno se separaron, por falta de aire no es como si a Erwin le gustara separarse de su Eren mas no deseaba morir faltándole muchas cosas que hacer con su ojiverde

-espero hacerte muy feliz...te amo Eren-dijo Erwin-vamos-dijo Erwin comenzando a caminar lejos de su oficina y del pasillo donde hace poco se encontraban

-eh...pero y el trabajo?-dijo Eren

-el trabajo puede esperar...tu no-dijo Erwin

Olvidándose por completo de las dos personas que se encontraban dentro de su oficina y que habían escuchado todo

-joder maldito imbécil!-grito colérico Rivaille sin en tender muy bien el por que de su enojo

-calmado enano...solo están saliendo no se van a casar-dijo Hnaji en tono de broma intentando inútilmente aligerar el ambiente

-como quieres que me calme si Erwin me acaba de quitar mi chico!-dijo Rivaille

-tu dijiste que Eren no significaba nada para ti...recuerdas?-dijo Hanji

-y eso que tiene que ver en esto?-dijo Rivaille

-en ese entonces dijiste que nunca te arrepentirías de tus palabras bueno,...creo que deberías de empezar a arrepentiste-dijo Hanji caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación

-yo no conozco la palabra arrepentimiento maldita loca de los titanes-dijo Rivaile

-siempre hay una primera oportunidad para todo incluso para los errores-dijo Hanji cerrando la puerta dejando a Rivaille solo...solo con su arrepentimiento

JEJEJEJEJE por peticion de viviana este capitulo lo hice mas largo OwO voy a dormir estoy exprimida


	6. Encontre el Amor

Me disculpo, no tengo palabras para decir lo mal que me siento por hacerlas esperar...no la verdad ni tanto pero bueeeno aqui esta el capitulo 6 :D Y COMO TARDE TANTO REGRESE PERO CON LEMON *-* MUAJAJAJA EREN NO SE VA A PODER SENTAR MUAJAJAJA QUE MALOTA DE MI XD

CAPITULO 6

Erwin se dirigía junto con Eren a la habitación de ambos ignorando olímpicamente todo aquel que intentaba pararlos en medio de su camino, cuando llegaron ambos tomaron asiento sobre la mullida cama, ninguno despegaba la8 vista del contrario, el silencio se apodero de la habitación así como las dudas se apoderaron de Erwin.

Erwin aun que feliz por las palabras de Eren no se encontraba muy convencido y no es que no confiara en la decisión que tomo Eren pero no confiaba en que cierto enano lo pudiera persuadir para alejarlo de su lado.

Eren solo podía mirar los ojos azules de Erwin y vio algo en ellos que no le gusto y ese algo eran dudas, entendió perfectamente que Erwin pudiera estar sintiendo dudas por su rápida decisión, mas estaba seguro que era la decisión correcta, el quería estar con Erwin para que juntos sepultaran y olvidaran el dolor del pasado.

-Erwin...te amo-dijo Eren en un susurro apenas audible para el ojiazul

-no Eren tu solo estas algo confundido-dijo Erwin

-Erwin yo no estoy confundido...yo lo se algo dentro de mi me lo dice Erwin yo te amo-dijo Eren

-pero y si no?, que tal si esto solo es pasajero...Eren yo te amo de eso no hay duda pero, no creo que pueda vivir viendo como te arrepientes de esta desicion-dijo Erwin

Arrepentir, esa palabra se grabo en la mente de Eren como si de fuego se tratara, claro que el amaba a Erwin mas que le decía que no se arrepentiría, Eren se sentía cada vez mas frustrado por las nuevas dudas que surgían en el, se quedo observando el suelo como si este le fuera a dar la respuesta a sus problemas, Eren suspiro pesadamente para levantar la vista posandola sobre los orbes azules de Erwin y de nuevo sus dudas fueron aclaradas.

-Erwin te amo estoy seguro de eso y estoy mas que decidido a que tu también lo aceptes-dijo Eren

Erwin sintio como su corazón era atravesado por otra flecha mas de cupido, se permitió perderse en los ojos verdes de Eren , esas gemas brillantes y de un color entre verde y azul que lo hacían perder el control.

-¿Estas seguro? decide bien por que no te pienso dejar ir ni con Rivaille ni con nadie mas que yo-dijo Erwin

-estoy seguro así que no me dejes ir Erwin-dijo Eren

-no tengo en mente hacerlo-dijo Erwin, lentamente se iba acercando a Eren

Erwin tomo la cintura de Eren acercando lo mas a el, sus alientos se juntaron para hacerse uno en un beso casto, que lentamente se fue haciendo cada vez mas intenso, en algún punto del beso Eren quedo sentado sobre Erwin enredando sus manos por el cabello rubio de este, por otro lado Erwin no podía dejar de pasar sus manos por el cuerpo de Eren

-Eren...te amo-susurro Erwin en la oreja de Eren

-Erwin...ah-dijo Eren mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo se estremeció por la voz de Erwin

-Eren no quiero obligarte a nada, podemos parar aquí si tu quieres-dijo Erwin

-no, no quiero parar...Erwin quiero pertenecerte solo a ti-dijo Eren sintiendo como sus mejillas adquirían un color rojo

-te amo Eren-dijo Erwin

De la forma mas delicada que pudo Erwin volteo a Eren dejándolo acostado en la cama, sus ojos azules vagaron por el cuerpo de Eren y llego a la conclusión de que Eren era perfecto para el, solo para el ni para Rivaille ni nadie mas, es por eso que se encargaría de borrar la esencia de cualquier otro hombre del cuerpo de Eren, miro como las esmeraldas de Eren lo miraban atentamente.

Eren no podía dejar de mirar a Erwin pasando su vista por el cuerpo bien formado del comandante, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el pensamiento de que muy pronto el pertenecería a Erwin completamente, sintio como las cálidas manos de Erwin acariciaban su mejilla para después tomar su barbilla miro como esos ojos azules se acercaban cada vez mas y mas a el, como sus alientos se mezclaban para de nuevo compartir un beso.

-Erwin...-dijo Eren al finalizar el beso

-te amo Eren-dijo Erwin

Y eso le basto a Eren para saber que Erwin iba a continuar, Erwin comenzó a quitar las molestas prendas del cuerpo de Eren dejándolo completamente desnudo y expuesto, paso su mirada por el cuerpo de Eren y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Eren volteaba la mirada y como un sonrojo aun mayor se hacia presente en el.

-Eren, mirame-dijo Erwin mas el ojiverse se negaba a ver a Erwin

-es vergonzoso-dijo Eren

-no lo es, por que eres hermoso Eren-dijo Erwin

Erwin volvió a besar a Eren mientras que este enredaba sus piernas en la cadera de Erwin aumentando el contacto entre sus cuerpos rodeando el cuello de Erwin mientras que Erwin se separo del beso para bajar por el cuello de Eren dejando marcas rojas y mordidas que prometían no irse por un muy buen tiempo, Erwin continuo bajando por el cuerpo de Eren hasta llegar a los botones rosas de Eren se encargo de lamerlos y jalarlos con suavidad.

Erwin sentía como Eren apretaba aun mas impidiéndole continuar con su recorrido de besos y mordidas, separo sin mucho esfuerzo las piernas de Eren que hasta hace poco se encontraban sobre su cadera.

-no...ahy..Erwin-dijo Eren al ver como Erwin separaba sus piernas para continuar con su recorrido deteniéndose en su miembro mas que despierto

-deja que te enseñe a amar Eren-dijo Erwin para comenzar a dar suaves lapidas al miembro de Eren mientras que este se aferraba de los cabellos rubios de Erwin

Eren sintió como su mente se nublaba por el placer que Erwin le proporcionaba, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido aun mayor al sentir como la mano de Erwin se colaba por sus muslos acariciándolos para luego dirigirse a su entrada y comenzar a rosarla.

-Erwin...ahh...quiero-dijo Eren sin poder detener los gemidos que salían de su boca

Erwin continuo can la felacion mientras que uno de sus dedos comenzaba a introducirse en la entrada de Eren comenzando a hacer círculos, sentía como las caderas de Eren se movían inconscientemente necesitando mas contacto, al ver que Eren no sentía dolor decidió meter el segundo dedo.

A su vez Eren arqueo la espalda al sentir como otro dedo de Erwin entraba en el, mas no era doloroso, no, al contrario para Eren eso era muy placentero, sintió como su cuerpo se retorcía por el placer, mientras que el placer lo invadía cada vez mas.

-Erwin ahh! ya voy...-dijo Eren para sentir como el placer lo inundaba una vez mas para correrse en la boca de Erwin, levanto la mirada viendo como Erwin tragaba su semilla para después sacar los dedos de su interior para luego lamerlos mientras que Eren apartaba la vista mas que sonrojado.

-Erwin...quiero te quiero dentro-dijo Eren mirando esos ojos azules que lo habían cautivado y que tanto amaba

-te amo Eren-dijo Erwin para tomar las piernas de Eren y ponerlas sobre sus hombros dejando expuesta la entrada de Eren-te dolera un poco pero...aguanta Eren-dijo Erwin

-facil para ti decirlo-dijo Eren

-te amo-dijo Erwin dando por concluida la conversación

Erwin comenzó a penetrar lentamente a Eren sintiendo como su entrada se abría ante el paso de su miembro cuando estuvo completamente dentro observo como Eren aguantaba las lagrimas que parecían querer salir, miro como Eren temblaba un poco por la intromisión no pudo evitar preocuparse por el ojiverde.

-Eren si quieres podemos parar-dijo Erwin

-no!...yo quiero continuar...solo necesito que acostumbrarme-dijo Eren

-Eren...esta bien amor-dijo Erwin

Eren sintió las caricias y los besos que le daba Erwin haciéndolo olvidar su dolor, mas en uno de esos besos Erwin no pudo evitar dar una pequeña embestida, que hizo que el cuerpo de Eren se retorciera de placer.

-ah!...Erwin mas...maas-dijo Eren a la vez que movía su cadera iniciando las embestidas

-Eren no quiero hacerte daño-dijo Erwin

-quiero...yo te quiero Erwin y quiero ser tuyo-dijo Eren

-pero...-dijo Erwin mas de inmediato fue callado por un beso demandante mientras que Eren bajaba sus piernas de los hombros de Erwin para enrollarlas en la cadera del rubio cortando el poco espacio que los separaba-Eren..-gruño Erwin sintiendo como su auto control se iba de vacaciones para comenzar a embestir el cuerpo mas pequeño

Erwin no podía evitar embestir con fuerza a Eren todo su auto control y su paciencia parecían haberse ido al ver los ojos verdes suplicantes de Eren deseoso de mas y claro que el le daría mas, lo haría gritar su nombre una y otra vez hasta que supiera que solo le podía pertenecer a el.

Eren no pudo evitar temblar al sentir las oleadas de placer que atravesaban por todo su cuerpo no pudo evitar perderse en esos orbes azules que le profesaban amor y fidelidad una cosa que hasta el momento solo había experimentado con su familia, Eren no tubo mas tiempo para pensar ya que las embestidas se hacían cada vez mas fuertes y toscas mas a la vez Erwin tenia cuidado de no lastimar a Eren.

-ahh!...Erwin...Erwin...te amo..ahh-gemia entrecortadamente Eren

-Eren...te amo eres solo mio, recuerda lo mi niño-dijo Erwin

Las estocadas aumentaban llegando al punto que hacia a Eren gritar y retorcerse de placer debajo de Erwin, mas eso no era solo sexo como con Rivaille...no, esto era hacer el amor de una forma pasional mas a la vez dulce y cuidadosa procurando el bien de su pareja.

Erwin no supo en que momento Eren lo había acostado en la cama para sentarse sobre su miembro mas antes de poder hacer algo mas fue desprendido de su saco de la legión y su camisa no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cuan travieso podía ser su niño, mas el no se podía que dar sentado mirando como su ojiverde hacia todo el trabajo así que Erwin tomo la cadera de Eren marcando las embestidas llegando aun mas profundo en Eren, levanto su mirada pasándola sobre la verde de Eren esa mirada por la cual haría todo, con tal de que nunca se alejara de el, Erwin sonrío para comenzar a lamer y morder el cuello de Eren mientras que este cabalgaba sobre el miembro del rubio dejando marcas de rasguños en la espalda de Erwin que prometían no irse por un buen rato.

Erwin mordida y lamia el cuello de Eren, mientras que este rasguñaba la espalda del rubio dejando una que otra mordida en el cuello de Erwin, el placer comenzó a hacer estragos en ellos las estocadas daban de lleno en la próstata de Eren mientras que este no podía pensar con claridad hasta que llego una oleada de placer mas fuerte que las otras obligando a arquear la espalda y sin ningún aviso se corrió entre los pechos de ambos para segundos después sentir como la semilla de Erwin lo llenaba por completo.

-Erwin...-dijo Eren con apenas un hilo de voz sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba y pedía con urgencia un descanso

-te amo Eren-dijo Erwin depositando un suave beso sobre los labios del ojiverde antes de que cerrara sus ojos

Erwin salio del interior de Eren con el mayor cuidado posible para después acostarlo en la cama tomando lugar a lado de el, atrayendo aun mas el cuerpo de Eren hacia el, Erwin miro por ultima vez a su niño, a su Eren para despues sentir como lentamente sus ojos se cerraban dejándose llevar por Morfeo, sabiendo que mañana al despertar Eren seguiria a su lado.

Mas nunca te debes confiar, por que la vida a veces puede ser traicionera y mala amiga...

Neño he aqui el capitulo 6! tachan, acaso creian que lo dejare asi?...no,non,nonXD esto solo es el principio ya que Rivaille se pondra algo...pues...el caso es que lo van a artri mega contra ultra alfa gama ODIAR! -3- les mando un beso y hasta mañana


	7. ¿Quien dijo que todo era color de rosa?

MUAJAJAJAJA...AMO y repito AMO dejarlas con la intriga XD...¿Si quieres sabes por que vas a odiar a Rivaille te aconsejo que...dejes de leer esto y te pongas a leer el capitulo?...por cierto ally-kun espero conty -3-

ACLARACION: Este capitulo seria por asi decirlo...''Lo que hace Rivaille mientras que Erwin se esta garchando a Eren'' jajaja XD necesitan reir por que al final prometo hacerlas enojar y gritarle a su pc

CAPITULO 7

Mientras que Erwin y Eren se encontraban en su habitación realizando el acto de amo, Rivaille se encontraba en el comedor de la legión que a esas horas de la noche se encontraba completamente deshabitado, Rivaille se encontraba en una de las mesas acompañado de una botella de vino y de su soledad y no pudo evitar pesar...¿desde cuando estaba tan solo, que acaso ya no le quedaba nadie?.

Sus recuerdos viajaron por si solos, miro el anillo que paseaba por sus dedos, ese anillo que le había dado a su mocoso y que por alguna razón había caído en las manos de Eren...mas ¿por que?, mirándolo de forma lógica solo había dos respuestas a su pregunta.

La primera era la mas absurda de las dos, ya que Eren no era capaz de hacer daño ni una mosca mucho menos para robarle el anillo a su mocoso.

La segunda era la mas lógica mas a la vez la mas fantasiosa, ya que ¿que probabilidades puede haber de que Eren sea su mocoso?...mas de las esperadas, y de cierta forma tendría sentido empezando por el mismo color de ojos el hecho de que ambos son igual de despreocupados y siempre intentan ser buenos con todo el mundo, debía de admitir que de cierta forma ya se esperaba eso...mas ¿quien le aseguraba que Eren lo quería todavía?.

-es imposible que ame a alguien mas, después de todo el dijo que me esperaria-dijo Rivaille

Mas no pudo evitar perderse en sus recuerdos, recuerdos en donde Eren y el eran felices, en donde no necesitaban la aprobación de los demás para ser felices...¿Cuando habia cambiado tanto?

-Cuando lo olvidaste...-dijo una voz entre las sombras del cuarto

Rivaille solo supo que un fuerte dolor de cabeza se presento en el, haciéndolo sentirse mareado y fatigado de pronto cerro sus ojos dejándose caer dormido sobre la mesa sujetando en todo momento el anillo de su mocoso sin soltarlo ni dejarlo caer.

Sueño de Rivaille

Rivaille sentía su cuerpo entumecido su mente se encontraba en blanco al abrir sus ojos olivos solo pudo ver perplejo la imagen que se presentaba delante de el se trataba nada mas ni nada menos que de el, solo que un poco mas joven, mas lo que mas le sorprendió fue el hecho de que estaba besando a Petra.

Tardo unos cuantos minutos en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, mas antes de poder hacer o decir algo oyó como la puerta fue abierta con violencia dejando pasar a Eren que se mostraba preocupado, pero al ver el beso se quedo congelado mirando la escena.

-Eren esto no es lo que piensas-dijo Rivaille en susurro acercándose a Eren, mas se dio cuenta de que el ojiverde no lo podía escucharlo ni verlo

-Rivaille...-dijo Eren en susurro

Eren aquí estoy-dijo Rivaille

Rivaille volteo su mirada mirando como Erwin entraba al cuarto para abrazar a Eren sin dejar que nadie viera las lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver como Eren se aferraba de la camisa de Erwin.

-Eren, vamos tenemos que irnos-dijo Erwin

-no a el no te lo llevas-grito Rivaille

Intento tomar la mano de Eren mas fue inútil, no podía ni tocarlo, se limito a ver como Erwin y Eren salían de la habitación para detenerse en uno de os pasillos vio como Erwin deshizo el abrazo para tomar la barbilla de Eren, Rivaille miraba atentamente la escena sintiendo como su sangre hervía al ver las caricias que Erwin daba a Eren mas su enojo se intensifico al ver como Erwin unía sus labios a los de Eren formando un suave y casto beso.

-ya no necesitaras esto Eren-dijo Erwin quitando el anillo que le había dado Rivaille tirándolo al frío suelo

-tienes razon-dijo Eren

-no lo escuches Eren!-grito Rivaille, mas fue completamente ignorado

Erwin y Eren comenzaron a caminar con Rivaille atrás de ellos, mientras que Rivaille sentia como el pasillo se hacia cada vez mas y mas largo y como Eren y Erwin se alejaban cada vez mas, en algún punto comenzó a correr detrás de ellos gritando el nombre de Eren...mas este no le podía ni ver ni escuchar.

-Eren!, no te vayas-grito Rivaille

Seguia corriendo por ese largo pasillo hasta que fue detenido por una mano, güiro la vista solo para quedarse mudo al ver un niño de no mas de 12 años de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, esos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de Eren...Eren, tenia que alcanzarlo antes de que se fuera.

-sueltame-dijo Rivaille

-pero...Rivaille, tu dijiste que te quedarias conmigo-dijo aquel niño

Rivaille no tuvo tiempo para objetar, ya que sintió como la oscuridad inundaba el pasillo, no podía ver mas que oscuridad todos parecían haberse ido Erwin, Eren y aquel niño, la desesperación comenzaba a inundar a Rivaille, no le quedaba nadie, ni nada a su lado, mas de nuevo una luz pareció iluminar un poco dejando ver aquel niño de ojos verdes, vio como ese niño lloraba y miraba confundido hacia todos lados.

-espera ya voy-dijo Rivaille comenzando a correr por la oscuridad acercandose mas y mas al niño

Mas se detuvo a mitad de camino al ver como Erwin tomaba la mano del niño caminando junto a el, llevándoselo de su lado se quedo congelado viendo como ese niño iba creciendo cada vez mas y mas con cada paso hasta ver a...Eren, solo observo como Eren se giraba para clavar sus esmeraldas en el una ultima vez antes de continuar su camino.

Fin Del Sueño de Rivaille

-Eren!-grito Rivaille

Miro hacia todos lados dándose cuenta de que seguía en el comedor de la legión, miro la botella vacía de avino reposaba ahora en el suelo junto con el anillo que le había dado a Eren, por que ahora no había ninguna duda de que Eren era su niño, aquel que había amado tanto y que había buscado con locura.

-hahahaha enano que raras cosas dices cuando sueñas-dijo Hanji

-¿desde cuando estas hay?-dijo Rivaille

Hanji salio de las sombras para acercarse a Rivaille, Hanji no podía evitar mirar con tristeza a Rivaille ya que aun recordando a Eren todo seria simplemente...inútil, ya que sabia perfectamente que lo que Eren sentía por Erwin no era un amor pasajero, mucho menos algo que se pudiera olvidar tan fácilmente, ya que Eren le había demostrado a todos que cuando el se enamoraba se enamoraba de verdad sin restricciones ni tristezas o trabas que lo detuvieran.

-y ¿que piensas hacer ahora?-dijo Hanji

-pienso recuperarlo-dijo Rivaille poniéndose de pie dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo

-estas loco apenas esta saliendo el sol, no puedes ir a hablar con el tan temprano-dijo Hanji

-claro que puedo y lo hare-dijo Rivaille

Abrio la puerta ignorando las palabras que Hanji decía, camino por los pasillos desiertos del castillo aun que no era algo de lo cual extrañarle ya que después de todo el sol acababa de salir hace pocos minutos, camino mas aprisa mientras sentía como una necesidad por ver a Eren lo invadía, lo necesitaba y lo necesitaba ahora, después de correr un poco por fin logro llegar a la habitación de Erwin. Incrusto su mirada olivo sobre la puerta, espero unos cuantos minutos antes de tomar aire y decidir tocar la puerta.

Mientras que dentro de la habitación se encontraban Erwin y Eren, el segundo se encargaba de ver como Erwin dormía, Eren no podía estar mas que feliz al ver como Erwin lo sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo se sentía querido y amado con nuevas esperanzas, cerro sus ojos lentamente pensando que no le haría daño dormir un poco mas, pero apenas cerro los ojos escucho los golpes en la puerta.

-¿quien podra ser a esta hora?-dijo Eren en susurro mientras salia del agarre de Erwin

Eren se levanto de la cama sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban, sintiendo como de ellas se deslizaba la semilla que Erwin había dejado en el, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante este pensamiento, mas de nuevo fue sacado de su ensimismamiento por los golpes que alguien daba a la puerta, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el baño para colocarse la pijama de Erwin que le quedaba colgando, se dirigió hacia la puerta esperando a Hanji a Mikasa a cualquiera...menos a Rivaille.

Se quedaron en silencio, Eren no podía creer que tenia a Rivaille frente a el y menos después de lo que paso la ultima vez que lo vio, mientras que Rivaille se encontraba muy lejos de estar feliz ya que si bien esperaba ver a Eren no lo esperaba ver con la pijama de Erwin la cual dejaba expuesto su cuello que tenia mas de una marca y una mordida, podía notar fácilmente que Eren se encontraba nervioso.

-Eren ¿puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto Rivaille

-yo...no creo que sea lo mejor-dijo Eren mas al momento fue jalado por Rivaille

Caminaron un poco hasta lograr perderse en un pasillo cercano, Rivaille tenia acorralado a Eren pegado a la pared, tomo las manos de Eren para ponerlas sobre su cabeza evitando así que este pudiera salir de su agarre.

-Rivaille ¿que haces?-grito Eren intentando liberarse del agarre de Rivaille

-No me esperaste!-grito Rivaille

Mientras que Eren deseaba haber escuchado mal, el deseaba con todas sus fuerzas haber escuchado mal, no, simplemente se negaba al hecho de que Rivaille pudiera recordarlo y en todo caso ¿por que ahora?..¿que acaso dios estaba encaprichado con el?...¿que acaso el no merecía ser feliz también?.

-¿de que hablas?-pregunto Eren mirando hacia cualquier lado menos hacia esos orbes olivo

-no te hagas el tonto mocoso, ¿que acaso no me dijiste que me esperarias?-dijo Rivaille

-yo no se de que hablas heichou-dijo Eren

-¡no me mientas!, yo recordé todo, tu eres mi mocoso Eren y no te quiero perder-dijo Rivaille

Y en menos de un segundo Rivaille ya había unido sus labios a los de Eren, Eren solo podía mirar perplejo lo que estaba sucediendo mas por alguna razón su corazón no se acelero ni se sonrojo ni sintio esas ''mariposas'' tan características en los enamorados entonces recordó los ojos azules de Erwin y no pudo evitar empujar con violencia a Rivaille al ver que estaba engañando a Erwin aun después de prometer no dejarse besar por otro hombre.

-no vuelvas a hacer eso!-grito Eren-yo...yo ya no te amo Rivaille-dijo Eren

A la vez que Rivaille sentía como algo se rompía en su interior en miles de pedazos, pedazos que no tendría la fuerza de arreglar...no sin Eren.

-tu dijiste que me esperarias Eren-dijo Rivaille

-y lo hice te espere siempre Rivaille, pero yo simplemente deje de amarte en algún punto mi amor paso a ser para Erwin-dijo Eren

-no puedes amarlo a el-dijo Rivaille, se negaba rotundamente al hecho de ver a Eren con alguien que no era el

-lo siento Rivaille pero es algo que yo no puedo decidir...es un sentimiento mas fuerte que ningún otro, lo lamento pero yo...yo amo a Erwin Rivaille y no hay nada que se pueda hacer para cambiar mis sentimientos-dijo Eren

Rivaille se mantenía ido en sus pensamientos así que no noto el momento en que Eren se las ingenio para salir de entre sus brazos para irse lentamente dejando solo a Rivaille mientras que Rivaille sentía como una ira crecía cada vez mas y mas en el un odio profundo lo inundaba y todos esos sentimientos eran para Erwin, ese maldito que le había robado lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz.

-me las pagaras maldito-dijo Rivaille

''yo amo a Erwin Rivaille y no hay nada que se pueda hacer para cambiar mis sentimientos'' Rivaille no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al recordar las palabras dichas por Eren, mas de esas palabras salio una idea, una idea que intentaría acabar con la ''dulce pareja''.

-si Erwin es el problema lo único que habrá que hacer sera deshacerse de el-dijo Rivaille

Rivaille se puso de pie para comenzar a caminar hacia su habitación con un solo objetivo en mente...separar a Erwin y a Eren...y ¿como lo haría?...matando a Erwin, ya que después de todo Eren era suyo y el se lo haría entender a todos los que no lo comprendían hasta el mismo Eren si era necesario.

Neño ahora ¿que hara Rivaille?...¿Que hara Erwin?..¿Que cenare ahorita? XD bueno he aqui el capitulo7 creo digan que tal y esas cosas...

Asi que ya nadie deja comentarios he?...

MUAJAJAJAJ y eso que yo pensaba subir mas lemon MUAJAJAJA

ATTE:YO

SOPLEIR DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO...¿Desde cuando hago eso? O.o

solo son algunos de los dialogos aleatoriamente exparcidos del fic XD

.

.

.

-Erwin Smith se encuentra bajo arresto por traición a la corona el castigo sera una ejecución, pasándose el cuidado de Eren Jeager al sargento Levi Rivaille-dijo uno de los oficiales de la policía militar

-Eren calmate-dijo Hanji

-¡¿como carajos quieres que me calme si Erwin fue arrestado y sera ejecutado?!-grito Eren

-calmate que no es bueno en tu estado-dijo Hanji posando su mano sobre el vientre aun plano de Eren mientras que el ojiverde no podía evitar llorar

-recuerdalo bien Eren...tu eres mio-dijo Rivaille acercándose a Eren quien temblaba y se intentaba alejar lo mas posible de Rivaille-eres mi mocoso-dijo Rivaille tomando con brusquedad la barbilla de Eren pasa besarle sin el mas mínimo cuidado

.

.

.

Bueno esto es suficiente sopleir...yo ya me voy *se va volando*...ok no XD ahh por cierto...ally-kun no has sacado la conti *imaginatelo con voz de espanto XD quiero conti*


	8. La responsabilidad de las desiciones

Arigato por sus comentarios...saben estoy subiendo este fic actualmente a tres foros y sorpresivamente solo se me ocurren ideas cuando escribo en esta pagina ._. por cierto evangeline-sama no se si el fic en donde dices que ''enloquece'' Erwin sea el mio, ya que hace mucho yo hice y acabe uno con tematica Eruren...o eso intente ya que al final me salio Riren ._. si ya se no meresco vivir...pero bueno saben algo estoy deprimida asi que...¡AGREGARE A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE HAYAN COMENTADO EN MI FIC!...por que quiero ._. pero bueno vamos a empezar.

CAPITULO 8

El tiempo paso rapidamente para todos, en un parpadeo dos semanas habian pasado, dos semanas llenas de tranquilidad de cariño y de amor para Erwin y para Eren, mientras que para Rivaille esas habian sido las peores semanas de toda su vida, nada era mas doloroso que ver como la persona que mas amas esta en los brazos de otro hombre. Mas Rivaille estaba mas que decidido a separar a Eren de Erwin, ya que despues de todo era su mocoso aquel que amaba mas que a nada y Erwin...Erwin salia sobrando y si el no se queria alejar de Eren por voluntad propia lo tendria que obligar.

La tarde llego al castillo, algunos ya habian acabado sus labores y estaban descanzando como Erwin que se encontraba esperando al pelicastaño en su habitacion, mientras que Eren se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del consultorio de Hanji incredulo a lo que Hanji le decia, reinaba un silencio que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a romper, Eren habia ido por un chequeo rutinario, no esperaaba que su amiga tuviera una sorpresa que darle.

-Hanji creeo que no te escuche bien ¿me repetirias lo que dijiste?-pregunto Eren con un claro nerviosismo en su voz

-Eren...se que es dificil de aceptar pero tu...estas embarazado-dijo Hanji en un susurro

-pero soy un hombre...-dijo Eren señalando asi mismo

-la verdad no se como explicarlo, no a habido otro embarazo masculino...tu serias el primero-dijo Hanji

-dios ¿que le dire a Erwin?-dijo Eren

-no creeo que lo tome de mala forma, ya que despues de todo el siempre a querido formar una familia-dijo Hanji

-pero estamos en una guerra...y si mi bebe resulta ser un...¿un titan?-dijo Eren

-no estoy segurra de eso, mas si estoy segura de que Erwin lo aceptara ya que despues de todo es su bebe...de los dos-dijo Hanji-creeo que deberias de hablar con el-dijo Hanji

-tal vez...-dijo en susurro Eren

-lo unico

Eren no estuvo muy seguro de como se levanto de el asiento para diriguirse a la salida y comenzar a caminar hacia su habitacion, su mente estaba hecha un caos, sabia que Erwin no lo culparia por nada, de hecho hasta se alegraria por la noticia mas aun asi habia algo, una pequeña espina que amenazaba con destruir todo el amor que habian creado. E n menos de lo que penso ya habia llegado a la puerta de la habitacion, tardo varios minutos en armarce de valor y decidir entrar, apenas y dio un paso dentro de la habitacion ya tenia la mirada azul penetrante de Erwin sobre el.

-¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Erwin al notar el nerviosismo de su pareja

-Erwin...yo...-dijo Eren

-si...¿que pasa?-pregunto Erwin

-¿que pasaria si te dijiera que los dos tendremos un...hijo?-pregunto Eren cerrando sus ojos fuertemente

Mientras que Erwin parecia ido...¿acaso habia escuchado bien?, el...¿seria padre?, miro atentamente a Eren pasando la vista por su vientre aun plano5, sintio como la felicidad lo inunda al imaginar que dentro de poco en un par de meses mas, ese vientre se volviera mas grande y abultado, no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran por dios ¡seria padre!.

-te diria que de nuevo me has hecho la persona mas feliz-dijo Erwin

Erwin se puso de pie levantando se de las comoda silla en done estaba, camino lo mas rapido que pudo hasta llegar a estar de frente a Eren, su mirada azul se encontro con la verde de Eren y ambos se acercaron mas y mas hasta que sus labios rozaron dando inicio aun beso suave y lento lleno de amor.

-te amo-dijo Eren en susurro despues de acabar el beso

-definitivamente soy la persona mas feliz el mundo-dijo Erwin

Erwin y Eren sonreian felices ya que al fin su vida estaba completa, ya no habrian mas problemas ahora nadie ni nada los podria separar o...eso creyeron, ya que del otro lado del castillo pasando varios pasillos se encontraba la oficina ahora oscura de Rivaille, este reia y su cara estaba adornada con una sonrisa que no significaba nada bueno, Rivaille miro una vez mas los papeles que se encontraban sobre su escritoruo y no pudo evitar sonreir al leer las palabras impresas en ellos.

Nombre del acusado: Erwin Smith

Declarado: culpable de atentar contra la corona

Su castigo sera: pena de ejecucion

Debido a esto se le pasara el cuidado de Erean Jeager ''la esperanza de la humanidad'' a Levi Rivaille ''el hombre mas fuerte del mundo'', hasta ahora el mas acapacitado para tener el cuidado del joven titan.

-dije que me las pagarias y asi sera-dijo Rivaille

Rivaille debia de admitir que no fue para nada facil poner a los nobles de Shina en contra de Erwin ya que despues de todo Erwin representaba una esperanza para la humanidad, mas despues de muchas pruebas algunas falsas y otras verdaderas logro que Erwin fuera condenado a la pena de muerte, no pudo evitar reirse ya que dentro de unas cuantas horas mas, el mundo de Erwin se pondria en su contra.

-Eren muy pronto estara conmigo...como siempre debio de ser-dijo Rivaille

Rivaille se puso de pie para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, abrio la puerta caminando por los pasillos del castillo dirigiendose hacia el comedor onde a esa hora todos deberian estar comiendo, el observaria todo el drama que se armaria enfrente de el, despues de todo el queria ver en primera fila cuando Erwin fuera llevado, se reiria en su cara, escucharia sus suplicas, sus gritos, estaria presente cuando fuera ejecutado y veria su cara de pena mesclada con enojo.

-solo unas horas mas-dijo Rivaille en susurro

Rivaille camino un pequeño trecho mas, hasta llegar a la puerta del comedor, entreabrio un poco la puerta mas antes de poder abrirla en su totalidad escucho algo que...podria llegar a arruinar sus planes.

-Eren esta en cinta-dijo Erwin, mientras que esas palabras se incrustaban en Rivaille

Acaso ¿habia escuchao bien?...Eren y Erwin ¿tendrian un hijo?, no eso era imposible despues de todo Eren era un hombre, de eso estaba mas que seguro, entonces ¿por que?. Rivaille no penso en nada mas, y con un sonoro portazo abrio la puerta llamando la atencion de toos los presentes, causando que mas de uno lo mirara con miedo, Rivaille avanzo a paso lento hasta quedar en frente de Erwin, quien se puso de pie al ver la mirada asecina de Rivaille.

-todos retirence a hacer sus respectivas tareas-dijo Hanji

-pero...-dijo Mikasa

-si ya no les quedan tareas por cumplir hgan el favor de retirarse de aqui-dijo Hanji, observando como todos se iban llendo acatando sus ordenes todos menos...Eren

-Hanji yo...-dijo Eren, recibiendo la mirada compreciva de Hanji

-esta bien tu te quedas, pero como me entere que te estresaste mucho juro que algien morira-dijo Hanji mientras que Eren la miraba con miedo

Eren miraba atentamente como la mirada azul de Erwin chocaba con la olivo de Rivaille, ninguno parecia querer bajar la mirada, mas Eren se tenso y sintio como un miedo lo embargo cuando la mirada olivo de Rivaille se poso en la verde de el, mas ese miedo se trasformo en horror al ver como Rivaille caminaba hacia el, mas antes de poder acercarcele Erwin se puso enfrente de el impidiendole acercarse a Eren.

-¿se te ofrece algo Rivaille?-dijo Erwin

-no te hagas el amable conmigo Erwin eres un maldito...tu me traicionaste-dijo Rivaille

-yo no te ge traicionado, ni te e quitado nada-dijo Erwin

-¡claro que si! tu alejaste a Eren de mi-dijo Rivaille

-Rivaille...-dijo Eren en susurro

-mocoso ven aqui-dijo Rivaille con un claro tono de orden

-yo no puedo...-dijo en susurro Eren, escondiendose detras de Erwin

-creo que notaras que aqui ya no le haces falta a nadie Rivaille-dijo Erwin

-te juro que te vas a arrepentir Erwin-dijo Rivaille

La conversacion fue interrumpida por el sonido de la purta del comedor abrirse de un portazo, llamando la atencion de los presentes, Erwin y Eren se sorprendieron de ver a la policia militar, mas Rivaille no se sorprendio si no que sonrio con descaro, ya que por fin Erwin se las pagaria todas, los oficiales de la policia militar llegaron hasta Erwin quien los miraba inquisidoramente.

-¿Erwin Smith?-dijo uno de los oficiales

-si ¿que sucede?-dijo Erwin mas a penas lo dijo fue jalado con brusquedad para que de un rapido movimiento apresaran sus manos con unas esposas

-esta usted bajo arresto, por crimenes hacia la corona-dijo uno de los oficiales

-el castigo sera la inmediata ejecucion-dijo otro oficial

-¡Erwin!-grito Eren intentando acercarse a Erwin, mas fue detenido por Rivaille-por favor Rivaille dejame ir-dijo Eren forcejeando inutilmente contra el agarre que Rivaille tenia sobre el

-nunca mas te dejare ir Eren, sera mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a la idea-dijo Rivaille, para despues diriguir su mirada olivo hacia Erwin

Mientras que Erwin forcejeaba intentando inutilmente safarce de aquellas esposas, levanto su mirada azul incrustabdola sobre Rivaille, sintio como su sangre hervia al ver como Rivaille sujetaba a Eren para que no se fuera, mas su enojo crecio al mirar como Rivaille le sonreia de manera descarada.

-maldito, tu planeaste todo esto-dijo Erwin

-te dije que me las pagarias ¿no es asi?-dijo Rivaille-llevencelo-dijo Rivaille en forma de orden, a lo que los oficiales no tardaron en responder comenzando a caminar con Erwin hacia la salida del comedo, Erwin claro que se resistia al hecho de ser alen}jado de Eren mas...ya nada podia hacer ahora.

-te juro que me las vas a pagar Rivaille, recuerda que el que rie al ultimo rie mejor-dijo Erwin antes de ser arrastrado fuera del lugar

Eren miraba incredulo todo no podia o mas bien no queria entender lo que estaba sucediendo, mas Rivaille no era bien conocido por su pasiencia asi que viendo que Eren parecia no querer reaccionar con palabras lo tomo de la cintura acercandolo mas a el y miro sus ojos verdes llenos de y ese miedo no le gusto para nada, lo too del menton para comenzar a acercarse lentamente a sus labios, Rivaille pudo notar facilmente el nerviosismo que inundo a Eren, nerviosismo que aumento al momento de unir sus labios en un beso salvaje y rudo.

-al...alejate-dijo Eren empujando inutilmente a Rivaille

-si no me amas por las buenas me amaras por las malas-dijo Rivaille

Rivalle salio del comedor vacio para caminar por los pasillos del castillo jalando a Eren del brazo para que lo siguiera, fue dificil pasar por los pasillos ya que estaban llenos de mocosos preguntandole tonterias como ''¿que le pasara al comandante?'' a lo que el respondia con un simple no se o no me importa, despues de empujar a mocosos de su camino por fin pudo llegar a su habitacion la cual desde ahora compartiria con Eren.

Eren no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada ya que apenas y entro al cuarto, Rivaille lo empujo hacia la cama para subirse encima de el, su mirada verde choco con la olivo de Rivaille y no pudo evitar temblar al ver los nada sanos deseos que Rivaille tenia preparados para el.

-por favor...dejame ir-dijo Eren mientras que lagrimas comenzaban a azomarce por sus ojos

-¿no te lo dije? tu eres mio Eren y nada ni nadie podra cambiar eso asi que mejor relajate-dijo Rivaille

Rivaille comenzo a bajar por el cuello de Eren, para lentamente quitarle la camisa dejando al descubierto su pecho y su vientre, observo unos minutos el vientre de Eren, donde dia a dia crecia el mocoso o la mocosa de Erwin y de Eren, paso sus manos por el vientre aun plano sintiendo como Eren temblaba de miedo.

-sabes este es el hijo de Erwin mas sera a mi a quien este vastago llame padre-dijo Rivaille-no hay que perder tiempo amor-dijo Rivaille

De un solo movimiento Eren quedo completamente desnudo, mientras que Rivaille admiraba la desnudes de Eren observando como este se sonrojaba e intentaba taoarse cin las sabanas de la cama, Rivaille estaba decidido a tratarlo amablemente y mostrarle como era hacer el amor con el o eso fue hasta que escucho esas palabras salir de la boca de Eren.

-Erwin...salvame-dijo Eren en susurro

-te atreves a nombrarlo enfrente de mi-dijo Rivaille tomando las piernas de Eren y poniendolas sobre sus hombros-sabes yo pensaba ser gentil contigo, mas veo que necesitas un poco de dolor para saber a quien le perteneces-dijo Rivaille

Rivaille libero su miembro de su pantalon para comenzar a rozarlo con la entrada de Eren,sintiendo como Eren se tensaba e intentaba alejarce de el cosa que resulto inutil ya que Rivaille era por mucho mas fuerte que Eren.

-Rivaille...por favor no lo hagas-dijo Eren intentando no gemir al sentir el miembro duro de Rivaille rosar su entrada

-te amo Eren-dijo Rivaille comenzando a meter su miembro en la estreches de Eren mientras que Eren se arqueaba ante el dolor y el placer

-Rivaille...ah! para porf..ahh porfavor-dijo Eren entre gemidos y jadeos al sentir como Rivaille comenzaba las embestidas sin importarle si estaba listo o no

-te amo Eren...te amo no te pienso dejar ir jamas-dijo Rivaille arremetiendo fuertemente contre Eren

-¡ah!...-grito Eren mas rapidamente se mordio sus labios impidiendo que mas gemidos y gritos salieran de el

-es imposible resistirte-dijo Rivaille

Las embestidas se hicieron cada vez mas erraticas y freneticas dando todas en ese punto que volvia a Eren loco haciendole gritar, mas no gritos de placer si no todo lo contrario, gritos de dolor cargados de lagrimas.

-ahh por favor ya para...ahh Rivaille por favor-dijo Eren

-si quieres que pare tendras que hacer algo por mi-dijo Rivaille

-lo que sea...solo ahh para-dijo Eren mas a penas lo dijo las embestidas erraticas y frenericas se volvieron acompasadas y gentiles

-dime que me amas-dijo Rivaille

-¿por que?..ah..ah-dijo Eren mas no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada mas ya que sintio como las embestidas volvian a ser recias y freneticas-ah! ahhh te am...ahh te amo Rivaille-dijo Eren mas las embestidas siguieron igual de erraticas

-yo tambien te amo...ahh voy a correr...ah-dijo Rivaille entre gruñidos para correrce dentro de Eren

Mientras que Eren se agarraba fuertemente de la espalda de Rivaille mas de un rasguño, al acabar de hacer el acto Rivaille salio del interior de Eren se dejo caer al lado del ojiverde para abrazarlo de la cintura acercandolo a su cuerpo, importandole poco si Eren queria o no.

-tu eres mio...recuerdalo bien-dijo Rivaille para caer en los brazos de Morfeo

Eren se sentia sucio, sentia que todo su mundo habia vuelto a ponerse en su contra, es que acaso ¿el no merecia ser feliz?, no pudo evitar llorar al recordar a Erwin, al cual habia vuelto a traicionar con Rivaille, acaso ¿ya no podria estar con la persona que amaba?.

-Erwin...salvame-dijo Eren entre sollozos para dejarse llevar por Morfeo a un mundo mejor

Neño hasta aqui le dejo por hoy -_- voy a dormir


	9. ¿Quien eres?

CAPITULO 9

Otra mañana llego al castillo, el sol ilumino todo a su paso desde los pasillos hasta los cuartos mas escondidos y oscuro, uno de sus oscuros cuartos era la pequeña celda en la que Erwin ahora desaliñado y con lagrimas secas en sus ojos dormía, dormía in ninguna tranquilidad ni paz ya que sabia que cuando despertara su ojiverde no estaría con el. A su vez del otro lado del castillo Eren comenzó a abrir sus ojos solo para ver una pesadilla, por que eso debía de ser, una cruel y muy realista pesadilla, porque debía de ser solo una pesadilla el hecho de no despertar en los brazos de Erwin como estaba acostumbrado, porque debía de ser solo un pesadilla el hecho de que ahora tuviera a Rivaille junto a el mas...no lo era.

Eren como pudo salio del agarre de Rivaille mas apenas y se pudo poner de pie ya que el dolor en su cadera era inmenso y sentía como de sus piernas resbalaba la semilla del amor forzoso que Rivaille le había obligado a tener, como pudo Eren camino hacia el baño abriendo la regadera sintiendo como el agua se llevaba todo el tormento que sufrió la noche anterior, Eren no pudo evitar caer al frío suelo de la ducha dejando que toda su tristeza saliera en forma de lagrimas.

-Erwin...no me dejes-dijo Eren comenzando a acariciar su vientre ya que sin Erwin el bebe era lo único que lo mantenía vivo.

La paz y el silencio no duraron mucho ya que al cabo de unos minutos la puerta fue abierta bruscamente dejando ver como por ella entraba Rivaille quien no se veía para nada contento por no haber podido despertar junto a Eren.

-Eren...-dijo Rivaille causando que Eren temblara ante el miedo, ya que sabia de lo que Rivaille era capaz de hacer si se le hacia enojar.

-Rivaille...porfavor dejame ir con Erwin-dijo Eren en susurro.

Ante estas palabras Rivaille solo se acerco a Eren para tomarlo del brazo haciendo que se pusiera de pie para que mirara sus ojos llenos de odio, odio que no era hacia su ojiverde...no este odio era para Erwin, el maldito que le había quitado el amor de su mocoso.

-No vuelvas a decir el nombre de ese maldito Eren, tu ahora me tienes a mi-dijo Rivillemirando los ojos verdes de Eren buscando algún signo de aceptación por parte del chico.

-Pero yo...no te amo-dijo Eren causando que un enojo aun mayor llegara a Rivaille.

-Aprenderas a amarme te guste o no-dijo Rivaille girando sobre sus pasos dirigiéndose a la salida, jalando a Eren detrás de el.

Rivaille arrojo a Eren a la cama mirando como el ojiverde retrocedía con una mirada autentica de miedo, pero protegiendo en todo momento su vientre con su brazo, Rivaille no pudo evitar sonreír de una manera retorcida ante esto, Rivaille se acerco lentamente a Eren hasta quedar encima de el apresando sus muecas con una de sus manos.

Eren-¿tu me amas?-RIVAILL preguntar.

-N...no-dijo Eren sacando voz de donde pudo.

Ante la negativa Rivaille fruncio el ceño mirando el vientre de Eren y al momento una sonrisa perversa apareció en sus labios ya que si Eren no lo quería amar lo haría amarlo por la fuerza y que mejor manera de hacerlo que poniendo en juego la vida del hijo que Erwin se había atrevido a poner en el vientre de su mocoso, Rivaille comenzó a acariciar el vientre del ojiverde con la mano que tenia libre sonriendo al ver como Eren temblaba de miedo ante sus caricias.

-Lo preguntare de nuevo...Eren ¿tu me amas?-pregunto Rivaille

-No le hagas nada al bebe-dijo Eren mientras lagrimas comenzaba a salir de sus ojos

-Esa no es la respuesta-dijo Rivaille

-No...no te amo-dijo Eren siendo aun mas directo, mas Rivaille solo sonrió de forma cariñosa

-Pues sera mejor que aprendas a amarme Eren, porque si no tu bebe...podría no llegar a nacer-dijo Rivaille acariciando de manera cariñosa el vientre de Eren, haciéndole creer al ojiverde por un momento que las palabras de Rivaille eran una simple broma-Asi que lo preguntare una vez mas...Eren ¿tu me amas?-dijo Rivaille en tono cariñoso

-Si...yo te amo-dijo Eren suspirando aliviado cuando la mano de Rivaille dejo su vientre para comenzar a acariciar su cabello de forma cariñosa

-Yo tembien te amo mocoso-dijo Rivaille para acercar sus labios a los de Eren

Mientras que en la oscuridad de las celdas de la legión Erwin miraba la reja de su celda, como si con el simple hacho de mirarla esta se fuera a abrir, había estado toda la noche pensando en las cosas que Rivaille le hubiera y le estuviera haciendo, Erwin miraba el lugar de su encierro cada vez mas desesperado, es que simplemente el no debería de estar encerrado en esa celda, no el debería de estar en su habitación despertando junto a Eren celebrando el hecho de que iba a ser papa, no en una maldita celda solo porque Rivaille quería comenzar una guerra, Erwin no pudo evitar sentir su sangre hervir al recordar a Rivaille, todo rastro de cariño que le tuvo a Rivaille fue completamente borrado de su memoria

-maldito enano-dijo Erwin escupiendo las palabras como si de veneno se tratasen

Tan absorto estaba en su odio que no se dio cuenta de la persona que había entrado a la celda, no se dio cuenta hasta que esa persona abrió la reja donde el estaba cautivo, Erwin levanto la vista mirando unos ojos castaños que conocía a la perfección se trataba de nada mas ni nada menos que de Hanji.

-Muevete Erwin, no tengo todo el dia-dijo Hanji

-Pero...¿a donde vamos?-dijo Erwin

-No creo que te quieras quedar encerrado ¿o si?-dijo Hanji sarcásticamente

-No, pero no hay lugar a donde pueda huir sin que los guardias de la corona me encuentre,ademas de que no pienso dejar a Eren solo con Rivaille-dijo Erwin

-Entonces...¿alguna otra idea?-dijo Hanji algo nerviosa ya que tenia 30 minutos aproximados para que los guardias llegaran

Los minutos pasaron en silencio, Erwin no podía dejar de atraer planes e ideas hacia el, mas de inmediato eran descartadas, hasta que le llago a la mente una idea que si bien haría sufrir un poco a Eren también lo haría feliz, una idea que haría que Rivaille descubriera su locura sin ayuda de nadie.

-Creo que se te a ocurrido algo ¿no es así?-dijo Hanji al ver la sonrisa de Erwin

-Si, pero habra que apurarnos-dijo Erwin acercándose a Hanji

-¿Que necesitas que haga?-dijo Hanji

-Quiero que me golpes-dijo Erwin ganándose una mirada incrédula por parte de su amiga

A su vez del otro lado del castillo Eren y Rivaille se encontraban ahora vestidos con sus uniformes desayunando en el comedor de la legión acompañados por Mikasa, Armir, Jean y Sasha, el silencio reinaba en el comedor por un lado se encontraba Eren quien se sentía cada vez mas triste y preguntándose como estaría Erwin. Rivaille comía sin ningún tipo de culpa ya que después de todo el no tenia la culpa de haberse enamorado de Eren. Mientras que Mikasa, Jean, Sasha y Armir sentian impotencia de no poder ayudar a su amigo y un odio profundo a la persona que le estaba infringiendo tal dolor.

-¿Que pasara con el comandante Erwin?-se atrevio a preguntar Mikasa

-Sera relevado de sus cargos como comandante-dijo Rivaille frío y sin sentimientos

-¿A que se debe esto?-dijo Armir

-El sera castigado por los delitos que a cometido a la corona-dijo Rivaille cada vez mas harto de tener que contestar preguntas

-¿Cual sera el castigo?-dijo Sasha con algo de miedo ante la posible reacción de Rivaille

-La muerte...-dijo Rivaille sin inmutarse en lo absoluto

Mientras que Eren solo lo podía ver incrédulo, deseando e implorando que todo lo que había pasado fuera solo una broma, deseando que por la puerta del comedor entera Erwin diciéndole que era una broma nada mas, que no se tenia que preocupar por nada, por que el estaría siempre para el pero de nuevo...no paso nada seguía en la pesadilla que se había vuelto su realidad. Nadie pudo hacer ningún movimiento ya que se oyó como la puerta era fuertemente abierta por uno de los soldados del rey.

-¡Sargento Rivaille!-dijo el soldado que se veía cansado por haber corrido

-Tsk...maldito ruidoso...y bien ¿que quieres?-dijo Rivaille sin ningún tipo de cortesía o amabilidad

-El...el acusado Erwin...-dijo el soldado y solo eso les basto a todos para bajar hacia las celdas del castillo

Una vez que todos llegaron se sorprendieron al ver la celda de Erwin hecha un desastre con algunas manchas de sangre en el suelo mas lo que mas les sorprendió fue el hecho de ver a Erwin tirado en un charco de sangre y a su lado se encontraba una espada del equipo tridimensional, todos se quedaron quietos ninguno parecía entender lo que hay había pasado mas no podían quedarse como estatuas todo el día.

-Alguien llame a Hanji y que sea rapido-dijo Rivaille que fue el primero en reaccionar seguido de Mikasa

-Enseguida-dijo Mikasa y no tardo en desaparecer por la puerta de las celdas

Eren a su vez se encontraba estático con un creciente enojo hacia la persona que le causo daño a la persona que mas ama y con una preocupación creciendo a cada minuto, con cautela y sin que Rivaille se diera cuenta se acerco a Erwin solo para ver con horror como sangre salia de su cabeza.

-Eren, aléjate de el-dijo Rivaille en tono amenazador y lo único que pudo hacer Eren fue obedecer

A pocos minutos de haber mandado por Hanji, Mikasa llego con la castaña que se veía cansada y adormilada, mas rápidamente dejo su adormecimiento cuando vio el cuerpo de Erwin tirado en el suelo rodeadode un charco de sangre y con pasos veloces se acerco hasta Erwin para presionar su cuello, observando si todavia habia latidos en ese cuerpo, no pudo estar mas feliz al ver ue los latidos seguian ahi.

-¡Rapido llevento a mi cuarto!-ordeno Hanji y su orden no tardo en ser acatada por Jean, Sasha, Armir y Mikasa siendo seguidos por Eren y por Rivaille

Una vez que Erwin fue depositado en la cama de Hanji, que despues de eso no tardo en correrlos de la habitacion sin ninguna explicacion. Los minutos pasaron dandole seguimiento a las horas y cuando menos lo habian pensado tres largas y pesadas horas habian pasado, cada quien a excepcion de Rivaille se asustaban de vez en cuando al escuchar gritos de dolor del otro lado de la puerta cada quien estaba nerviosos y ansiosos, Eren deseaba que Erwin sobreviviera para que lograran luchar por su amor. A su vez Rivaille solo podia desear que muriera asi tendriauna cosa menos de que encargarse. Mas no fua hasta que la puerta se abrio que la duda de todos fue contestada..Erwin habia sobrevivido para desgracia de Rivaille y para suerte de Eren.

Cuando Hanji les hizo una seña para pasar no pudieron estar mas contentos de ver a Erwin vivo y a salvo, todos excepto Rivaille. Eren se acerco a paso lento a Erwin hasta quedar frente a el sonriendole de una manera dulce y comprenciva mas de inmediato se gano una mirada llena de duda por parte de Erwin.

-Disculpa pero tu...¿Quien eres?-dijo Erwin

Todo el mundo se congelo, Eren sintio como su sonrisa se borraba al instante por esas palabras y como su corazon se rompia en miles de pedazos. Mientras que Rivaille sonreia ya que despues de todo esto podria ayudar a que Eren se olvidara de Erwin...justo como Erwin lo hizo con Eren. Mientres que ajeno a los pensamientos y reacciones de todo Erwin solo podia pensar una cosa ''Eren...no me odies''.

* * *

MUAJAJAJAJA que cruel soy pero bueno la verdad me quiero disculpar por haber demorado tanto pero es que tenia dos ideas rondando en mi mente para que Erwin no muriera y al final gano la de la perdida de memoria indusida...osea que Erwin esta actuando pero Eren no lo sabe...pobre va a llorar u.u.

Solo les quiero decir que la inspiracion a vuelto a mi y que publicare un capitulo nuevo cada dia como antes lo hacia :D

ATTE: YO :3


End file.
